<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now and in the Future by martianbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632063">Now and in the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes'>martianbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Travel, i mean you name it, it's probably in there somewhere, mentions of Hendes, oblivious idiots, some light angst i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don’t think many people believe in soulmates and the magic nowadays, you know? They are too rational, too focused on irrelevant stuff to pay attention to the beauty of it. They don’t care, dismissing it as something silly. And being silly is the last thing they want to be. But it’s true, sunshine. It really is. (...) Finding your soulmate, getting to know them and understanding that they are the one made for you is magical.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Zayn's mum always told him that love is like a flower. You have to tend to it, take care of it for it to bloom into something beautiful and strong. And he always believed that one day he will find his soulmate. But what he finds instead is a kid. A boy named Nico, who claims to be his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first file with this fic was created sometime around October 2018 and since then I've been struggling with this story. It took me 1.5 years to finish it and it's truly insane to think it's done now, I lost hope after first three months or so. But I think I was too invested in it to just let go. I really hope you all will like it.<br/>I have to mention two people without whom this fic would probably still be just an idea at the back of my head. First one is - of course - <b>my Jules</b>, my mum, my ultimate writing buddy even though we rarely did any writing, who patiently listened to my whining about not knowing shit about worldbuilding and helped me make this random idea into a (kinda) coherent plot. And also <b>Angela</b> who was the best beta one could ask for, so lovely, so supportive and amazing, her comments gave me the motivation to keep going and pick up the story while it was almost threw in the garbage already. i love you both so much and it would never done that without you ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The world outside was pitch-dark when Niall had finally made it to the room upstairs. It wasn’t that surprising, considering it was way past the curfew imposed by his mum. The curfew that had been consistently ignored by him and his grandma whenever he stayed over at his grandparents’ house. His mum didn’t have to know about that — although he was almost certain that she did. She seemed to know everything, as far as Niall was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid under the covers. The small lamp at the bedside table was colouring the room in dim, warm oranges and reds and Niall didn’t turn it off yet. Cocking his ear, he waited. Only a few seconds later a smile bloomed on his face as he heard soft footsteps approaching the room. Wriggling a bit to get into a more comfortable position, he watched as the door creaked open and his grandma entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've made it to bed, I see? Won't I have to chase you around the house anymore?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy only shook his head, grinning at his grandma who sat on the edge of the bed. With a gentle gesture she caressed his cheek. Her long hair tickled Niall's nose when she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something, grandma?" Niall said, before she could wish him a good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you stalling so you don't have to go to sleep yet?" The woman asked. But she added, before Niall could even shake his head in answer. "Of course you can, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are soulmates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sigh escaped the woman's lips, but the little smile on her face remained as warm and gentle as it was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not 'what' but 'who'. You know, some people believe that everyone has a person who was meant for them and with whom they'll be forever. Their other half. Someone they'll love with all their heart and who'll be just perfect for them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall furrowed his brows at that. "Is that true?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is. But it's not as simple as it looks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing the first two words, Niall's face fell a bit. He didn't really focus on the second part, his mind preoccupied with something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then ma and da aren't soulmates, are they?" Niall asked. "Cause they're getting a divorce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall's grandma brushed his hair off his forehead with a gentle gesture before she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were soulmates. They did love each other and they still do. But people change. Everything does. And despite what people think, there is not just one person who is supposed to be yours forever. People can fall in love and fall out of love many times, you know? And it doesn't mean that they didn't love the first or the second person any less. And it is what it is." She smiled, but seeing the slightly confused look on Niall's face, she continued. "Life is like a long, long path. Just like the one that leads to our house. Along the way there are many turns, aren't there? But no matter which ones you take, sooner or later you'll get here. And just like that, depending on which turns you take in life, you might meet different people. If you find your soulmate, you might walk with them to the house at the end of the road. But sometimes you might have to take a turn left or right or go back. And then you might meet someone who'll know the new road better, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Niall nodded in agreement. He seemed to be satisfied with the explanation, but then he furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If so then how can we know, of all the people we met, who knows the road the best? How do you know someone's your soulmate?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, my little Niall, is magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wrinkle between Niall's brow only grew deeper as he looked at his grandma. There was still a small smile dancing on her lips, but other than that she seemed completely serious. Niall chuckled at that. Of course she was messing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, grandma. There's no such thing as magic," he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at Niall. "I can assure you that magic is very much real and there’s loads of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everywhere. In every person who's found their soulmate. In every family. In me. And even in you, you little disbeliever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Niall's turn to raise an eyebrow at his grandma. He folded his arms and sent his grandma a challenging look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's rubbish. How is this possible? And why can't I cast spells if I'm so magical?" He asked, his tone challenging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because soulmate magic is no Harry Potter. It doesn’t work like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be completely honest, Niall still wasn’t convinced that his grandma wasn’t  messing with him. On the other hand, it all sounded really amazing. Niall found himself quite fascinated by the idea and hoped to get some more explanation to decide whether it was pure rubbish or not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, every person is born with some magic inside them. Just the tiniest spark. So small that sometimes it’s hard to believe it’s even there. But then when you take to the road and stumble upon your soulmate, your and their magic combines. And the spark grows. If they have a child, the child's spark is fueled by their parents' magic. And it goes on and on. And the more magic is in a person, the more they can do with it. But it’s not that kind of magic you’ve read about in fantasy books. It’s more subtle and affects only your soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrinkling his nose, Niall said, “That’s not a very cool kind of magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I find it kinda cool. People often say it’s not magic, it’s just how you feel when you’re in love. But it can be really powerful. It can help you find your soulmate when you're apart, it can help you understand their thoughts and feelings, it can even help them heal when they're sick or hurt, even badly. And it's all true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't people talk about it then? It sounds like it can do miracles," Niall pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandma nodded and let out a small sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because nowadays people don't like to admit they believe in such silly things. They'd rather blame it on some unexplainable miracle than the power of love. They don't want anyone to think of them as foolish, you know? But I'm old. I grew up in slightly different times and I've seen things and heard stories told to me by my parents. People didn't used to be so scared and dismissive about the soulmate magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how can you know it's still working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm using it all the time," Niall's grandma shrugged with a smile on her face. "I’m using it to cheer granddad up, to help him recover when he’s sick, not by just taking care of him - but using the magic I have, thanks to him. A long, long time ago your granddad got lost and I thought I would never see him again, but he had with him a watch he got from me and it helped him get back home. I know it all sounds like silly stories, but it’s true. It happens all the time, around the whole world. But for some reason people decide to turn a blind eye to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s stupid of them,” Niall said, furrowing his brows. If he had a superpower to make his family happy, he would use it all the time and be proud of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very stupid indeed,” his grandma agreed. “It’s very lovely to talk with you like this, mo stóirín, but it’s gotten really late. I think you should get some sleep now, yeah? We’ll talk more in the morning if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Niall huffed, although he could feel  his eyelids starting to slowly drop. “Thank you, grandma. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Niall. Sleep well,” she said, kissing his forehead once again, before she turned off the light and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drifting away to sleep, Niall thought that this soulmate thing might be really great. He thought that maybe someday he would find someone nice and funny, with whom he could share all his toys and treasures, with whom he could play outside even when it was raining, someone to share his favourite blueberry cheesecake with. Niall was pretty sure that was what people meant when they’ve talked about this love thing. And the fact that this someone could give him magical powers made it a whole lot better. He really hoped to find them someday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now and in the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is a bit after 7 PM when Zayn hears a knock on his door. Surprised, he looks towards the hall from where he is sprawled on the couch in his own living room. He didn’t expect any guests today, he rarely does even on weekends and today is a regular Wednesday. With a sigh, he hauls himself up and walks to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn looks through the peephole and his brows furrow when he doesn’t see anyone on the other side. Thinking that maybe his brain was just messing with him and he only imagined the noise, Zayn is about to walk away when the quiet knocking repeats. It sounds oddly familiar, but Zayn can’t really tell why. He opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From all the possible people that Zayn expected to see, he wasn’t really ready for the sight of a child—a little boy, to be precise—standing on the stairwell in front of his door. For a second or two Zayn only stares at the kid before he looks around, kind of expecting to see his parents somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Zayn says eventually. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cocks his head to the side and looks up at Zayn. His hands are hidden behind his back as he sways slightly on his toes. He can’t be older than 6 and Zayn has a weird feeling that he knows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” the boy asks and Zayn hesitates for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents won’t be mad or worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child smiles in response and shakes his head, “No, I’m sure they won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another moment, Zayn smiles and opens the door a bit wider, letting the kid in. After all, if he is lost or anything, it would be safer if he stays here until Zayn helps him find his way home. Despite the unusualness of this whole situation, Zayn is not one to let a child wander around alone, especially considering how late it is already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Zayn asks, watching as the boy plops down on the floor. He takes off his shoes and puts them neatly next to Zayn’s own that the latter threw haphazardly after he came back from work. It's a bit embarrassing that a child is less messy than he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid sends him a weird look, before he stands up and says, “I’m Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Nico. I’m Zayn,” he answers with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” the kid shrugs. “I need to take a wee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is about to tell the kid where the bathroom is, but then he sees the boy walking down the hall and disappearing behind the right door without a word. Zayn’s mouth falls open when he looks around his own flat, feeling a bit lost. This whole thing gets weirder and weirder with every passing second. Taking a few steps back, he plops down on the armrest of his couch, eyes still fixated on the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the boy is one of his pupils? That could explain how he knewZayn’s name—and maybe he got the address from his parents or someone? Which would be weird, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of probable? Although, Zayn is usually pretty good at remembering his students and he is almost 100% certain he has never seen the boy in class before. Or maybe he lives somewhere in the neighbourhood? The flats usually have the same layout so that would explain how the boy was able to find his way around Zayn’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those explanations seem a bit forced, even to Zayn, but he really prefers them than the thought of some completely random kid appearing on his doorstep out of the blue. He has seen enough horror movies to know it can’t end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Zayn hears the sound of flushing, followed by small steps and the water running in the washbasin. The bathroom door creaks open and the kid—Nico—walks back into the living room. He smiles at Zayn as he walks past him, moving closer to the table. The child sits down on the ground, crossing his legs and he reaches to the little shelf under Zayn’s coffee table. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, Nico places it on the tabletop and starts doodling something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn blinks. Clearing his throat, he moves so he’s sitting on the couch, facing the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Nico—,” he starts, but he’s not really sure how should he continue. “Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” the boy says simply. “I live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he must be one of the neighbour’s sons then, Zayn thinks. That makes things easier in terms of getting him back to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly?” Zayn continues, hoping he wouldn’t scare the boy or anything. “I’m just asking because your mum and dad are probably worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shakes his head at that, not tearing his eyes from the piece of paper in front of him. “I don’t have a mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid’s voice is light as he says that, but Zayn still feels like shit. He gives himself a mental kick for not being more delicate. He’s about to apologise, but the boy continues,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that, dad, don’t be silly. Can I have crayons? There are none under the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Zayn stares, not really sure what is happening. His mum always said he shouldn’t listen to loud music, because his hearing would be shit, but he never listened to her. Maybe he should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Is what escapes his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crayons, da. They’re not here and I need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m—,” Zayn stumbles. This feels like a very odd joke that he’s not getting the punchline of. “I’m not your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An absent-minded hum escapes the kid’s mouth as Nico sticks out his tongue, apparently very focused on whatever he is drawing. It takes another second or two before he finally answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. But not now,” the boy explains, still not sparing Zayn a glance. “I’m from the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn almost laughs out loud at that. He doesn’t, though. Partly because he doesn’t want to hurt Nico’s feelings and partly because he still feels like he is missing the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-huh,” Nico nods dutifully. “I was playing with that old watch and it did that weird thing and started to glow and all. Can I please get the crayons now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the almost pleading look on the boy’s face, makes Zayn get up to fulfil his request. He goes to his room and rummages through the drawers of the desk, finally finding a pack of crayons he bought a month ago or so. They might have a Star Wars imprint on them, so what, sue him. He is an adult and he can buy whatever crayons he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back to Nico and handing him the crayons, Zayn sits on the floor on the opposite side of the table. After glancing at the boy’s drawing, Zayn sees something that looks like a planet and a spaceship of some kind. The boy must be really into sci-fi, Zayn thinks. Space and starships, making up stories about time-travel—he really has a great imagination. The last thing Zayn wants is to destroy that, but on the other hand he has to somehow discover where this kid came from and escort him back to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… When you travelled in time, you appeared at my door? Or somewhere else and came here later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nods, starting to colour in the planet he just drew. “It was weird. Because I was in your and papa’s room, playing with stuff from the box we brought from Nana Trisha. But then I was outside the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Box from… Nana Trisha?” Zayn repeats slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The one with your old toys and other stuff. You said you’ll let me have that super cool Rogue figure you got from Nana on your birthday when you were younger. So I was looking for it but found the watch, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn feels his stomach drop. What were the chances that this all is just an incredibly improbable coincidence? Because there is no other way this—completely unfamiliar—boy would know that his mum’s name is Trisha and that she got him this X-Men figurine two years ago for his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was worried that I broke Rogue, because her hand was gone. But papa said it was like this for ages because you dropped it once and if we find the hand he’ll try to glue it back,” Nico continues as he starts to colour the logo on the starship in red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn didn’t drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Harry who was drunk at some party they were having that knocked her off the shelf. Zayn still remembers how Harry almost started crying when he realised he’d broken it and was apologising Zayn for a month or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the point is that his Rogue indeed doesn’t have one hand and that this kid is either a psychic or is telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn isn’t sure which scenario sounds more probable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, so—” Zayn clears his throat. “When from the future are you exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looks up from his drawing and cocks his head to the side, thinking. “2028,” he answers eventually and Zayn nods slowly. There isn’t really much more he can do except… rolling with it, whatever it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So that’s…” Zayn says, taking a deep breath. “In 10 years. And how old are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be 6 in November, dad,” Nico looks at Zayn, a hint of disapproval in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn feels lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would really appreciate a beer or some other type of alcohol. But that doesn’t seem like a responsible behaviour while he has a kid—his own, apparently—under his protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Nico says. “I know you don’t know me yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is kind of remarkable how easily he accepts whatever is happening right now. Zayn would really like to be so understanding and chill about it, too. If this really is his child, Nico probably didn’t inherit this equilibrium from him. Although now Zayn is pretty determined to discover what is actually going on. And why. And how. He has a lot of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you could tell me a bit more about how this happened?” he asks, leaning slightly towards the boy. When Nico looks up at him, something in his expression changes, but Zayn can’t really tell what. Eventually, the boy gives him a small nod and Zayn sends him a smile in return. “What about I’ll make you some tea and then we’ll have a chat, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make it how I like it, nana’s way?” Nico asks, for the first time sounding slightly unsure. “With—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk and honey?” Zayn asks, standing up. It is the first thing that comes to his mind, his mum used to make it for him this way his whole childhood. He can’t really stand it any more, but back then it was the only kind of tea he was willing to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An enthusiastic nod and a smile making its way back on Nico’s face is what he gets in response. The amount of little details Nico knows about, how familiar he is with the place. It is so… weird. There must be a logical explanation to this, other than time travel. But somehow, something in Nico makes Zayn abandon his previous scepticism. Or at least some of it. He just can’t wrap his head around all of it. How did it happen? Last time he checked, TARDIS was still only a flight of imagination of some TV show writers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Zayn a few minutes to make the tea and he tries to use that time to clear his head a bit. However, he can’t seem to stop his eyes from wandering towards the other room, sending glances to the little boy, half-expecting he would vanish as suddenly as he appeared. But Nico is still there when Zayn walks back to the room with two steaming mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s not sure whether he is more relieved or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the mugs on the table in a safe distance from Nico, Zayn sits back on the ground, resting his back against the couch. For God-knows-which time he takes a deep breath. There are so many questions floating in his mind, but Zayn doesn’t know which one to ask first or how to even ask them. However weird this situation might be, the last thing Zayn wants is to scare or hurt this kid in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tea is ready,” he says, simply. “I put some cold milk into yours so it’s good to drink already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico smiles and crawls around the table to get to the other side. “Thank you, da,” the boy answers, reaching for the mug. He is very careful not to spill anything, his tongue sticking out again in concentration, before he finally takes a sip and licks at his lips, clearly content with the drink Zayn made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Could you tell me how did you get here? You’ve mentioned some watch earlier, right?” Zayn starts, hoping his voice sounds reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before answering, Nico sets the mug down on the table and sits cross-legged next to Zayn. Absentmindedly, he starts tracing some patterns on the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that very old great-grandpa’s watch. It must be, like, hundreds of years old,” Nico explains, making Zayn smile, but the latter doesn’t interrupt. “I found it in the box and played with it for a bit. But I was careful not to break it, because you always tell me to be careful with old stuff. And I remembered that you hid it in the box because it was tick-tocking very loudly and you said it drives you crazy. And then I found this old photo album and I thought—,” Nico sends Zayn a quick look, before his eyes skip back to the floor. Zayn thinks he heard the boy’s voice tremble softly, but maybe he just imagined it. “I thought that I haven’t seen you in so long and that I really missed you. And it made me sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Zayn is sure that he heard a sniffle in between Nico’s voice. Furrowing his brows in worry, Zayn wants to ask what he means, but before he can do this, the boy continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was holding the watch and it started ticking even louder and it got all warm and glowy. And then I was at the door. I kinda… I knew you are here, so I knocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Zayn asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only shrugs at that, “I just knew. And you are and you look like on those old photos I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how you knew you time-travelled?” Zayn says and gets a nod in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is this unpleasant, sinking feeling in Zayn’s stomach when he asks after a minute of hesitation. “And… What do you mean by saying that you haven’t seen me in so long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An upside-down frown has replaced a smile that was present on Nico’s face most of the time. Zayn doesn’t like it in the slightest and wishes he could do something to fix it. The boy’s voice sounds watery when he speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just—you’re gone on that stupid trip with your stupid pupils and you been gone forever. And I miss you. Papa does, too. And I know you’ll be back soon and that you call all the time, but it’s not the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working in the primary school has taught Zayn a lot of things, one of them being the ability to recognise that particular moment where a kid is about to burst into tears. And Zayn is more than certain that Nico has reached exactly this kind of moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I might not be the same,” Zayn says, his voice gentle as he smiles at the boy, “but maybe a hug will make you feel a bit better, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only nods, his lip already wobbling slightly, so Zayn open his arms, letting the boy cuddle into his side. Feeling a bit awkward, Zayn rubs his back in a comforting gesture, murmuring quietly to help him calm down. They stay like this for a few moments, the only noise in the room being Nico’s little sobs that break Zayn’s heart a little. He might still be confused about the whole thing, but there is nothing worse than a child being sad like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, dad,” Nico mumbles eventually, his face still hid in Zayn’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing it feels weird, Zayn’s heart skips a bit in response to those four little words. On one hand it feels like he’s not supposed to hear them, but on the other… On the other, it feels right and that’s probably what scares Zayn more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nico,” Zayn says. His voice is quiet, partially because he doesn’t want to startle the kid and partially because he feels a bit choked up all of sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it really possible that this little boy, holding onto him for dear life is his own son? His own son who travelled back in time? Such a thing doesn’t happen on a daily basis. Or shouldn’t, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the weird tingle Zayn feels, as if something inside him is reaching to the child, makes him want to believe that this is real. He knows that a child’s imagination can be incredibly vast, endless almost, but would it be possible for Nico to make up all those details and know so much about Zayn’s life? What if he’s really telling the truth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, Zayn realises that Nico has calmed down. So much that his eyelids are starting to drop and Zayn uses the hand that is still stroking the boy’s back to nudge him lightly on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep on me, little one,” Zayn says with a laugh. In response, Nico lets out a little whine and tries to hide his face back in Zayn’s chest, but before he does that, Zayn notices that a smile is back on his face. “Come on, get up. Finish the tea and let’s get you to bed. We’ll think about what to do next in the morning, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico agrees, reluctantly untangling his arms from around Zayn’s waist and gets up to reach for his cup. He shakes his head when Zayn asks if he’s hungry. Which is probably for the best because Zayn is not sure if he has anything nutritious in the fridge. To be completely honest, he barely has anything to take care of himself, not to mention a 6-year-old kid. He’ll have to do some shopping tomorrow. That is, if Nico is still around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another half-hour passes until Zayn leads Nico to his bedroom. It took a while as Zayn showed the boy how to brush his teeth with a finger—Zayn obviously doesn’t keep a spare toothbrush for a time-travelling son emergency—and found a clean t-shirt that served as a nightgown for the little one. But they made it, eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hops onto Zayn’s bed, wriggling under the covers and wrapping himself like a burrito, while Zayn checks if his bedside lamp is even working. It does and Zayn hovers awkwardly next to the bed, not sure what to do. He can feel Nico’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think—,” the boy starts before Zayn can think of anything to say. “You think I will be able to go back to you and papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead is furrowed when he asks this, eyes shifting so they are not on Zayn any more, looking down at where his hands are playing with the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn sighs. He really wishes he could have an easy answer to that. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looks at Nico, hoping that the worry is not too clear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know, Nico. I wish I did, but it’s not that simple. But I can promise you that I’ll help you get back to them—to us... as soon as possible,” Zayn smiles, catching Nico’s look. “And I hope you’ll help me solve this, yeah? What do you think, little one? Would you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Nico promises, smiling a bit. But just as quickly, the unsure look is back on his face. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I still call you ‘dad’?” Nico asks. “Because you said you’re not my dad, but I know you are. But later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Zayn hesitates. But eventually, he figures that there is not really much harm in that and it can help Nico, make him feel more secure in the situation he’s gotten into, so Zayn nods, “It’s okay, you can call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nico says. The smile that appears on his face looks genuine this time. He rolls onto his side, pushing his face a bit further into the pillow. Zayn can tell that he’s really tired, even though it’s still relatively early. Maybe time-travel is exceptionally power-draining, Zayn wouldn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn gets up from the bed, but instead of leaving the room, he walks toward the closet. Feeling the kid’s eyes on him, Zayn rummages through his stuff for a moment before he finally finds what he was looking for. With a smile, he turns back to Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something that will help you feel better,” Zayn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s holding a small plushie in his hand and offers it to Nico. It is some kind of a bear-looking animal, it’s kind of hard to tell what exactly. But it has a superhero mask and a cape, and looks kinda cool if you’d ask Zayn. Niall had won it for him at some kind of festival back when they both were at university. They both were pretty damn drunk, but Niall insisted that he had to win the Super Beaver for Zayn. And he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Zayn didn’t expect was the look of pure joy appearing on Nico’s face. The boy extends his hands enthusiastically, yelling, “Super Albert!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn furrows his brows, but a chuckle escapes his lips, “So I reckon you know each other already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got him when I was little! He looks way better now, though,” Nico admits, examining the toy. Eventually, the boy sticks it under his arm and rolls onto his side, making himself comfortable. His eyes are already halfway closed, so Zayn gets up quietly. Before he leaves, he can't help but ruffle the child's hair a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, dad,” Nico mumbles into a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, little one,” Zayn answers, turns off the big light and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn makes his way to the living room and as soon as he gets there, he falls face-down onto the couch. It takes a moment before his lungs start demanding air, making him roll into back. With a sigh, Zayn rubs at his face with his hands. The clock on the TV says that it's barely 9 o'clock, which means that his life was kind of turned upside down only two hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not expect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, to sum up. Apparently, he has a son. Or will have one, in about four years from now. Which seems kind of soon, but on the other hand not at all, especially considering the fact that Zayn has already met him. Also, he will have a husband. Or a partner, doesn't matter. Although, knowing himself Zayn would probably really like to marry this guy, so he assumes husband is a safe bet. Which is nice, he always wanted to have a family. But on the other hand, he's been single for what feels like ages, hasn't even have a crush for so long. Are four years enough to meet someone new, get to know them enough to fall in love, date for a while, get married and start a family? Considering how long it takes for Zayn to warm up to newly meet people, he would disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like a lot of pressure has been put on him all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weirdest thing is that some part of him really believes Nico. He knows that there is little to no possibility that this kid would really go back in time, but Zayn remembers hearing such stories. Rumours more like. They are really rare and usually debunked pretty quickly, because a lot of people are still sceptical about soulmates and this whole magic thing. Although Zayn always thought that his mum was right, when she was telling him all those stories of love being a truly powerful and magical thing, growing stronger after finding your significant other. And really—looking at his parents Zayn is more than willing to believe that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think many people believe in soulmates and the magic nowadays, you know? They are too rational, too focused on irrelevant stuff to pay attention to the beauty of it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zayn’s mum said to him one day, when he was still a kid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t care, dismissing it as something silly. And being silly is the last thing they want to be. But it’s true, sunshine. It really is. There are so many amazing stories appearing every now and then. People finding each other on the other side of the world after years of being apart, incurable illnesses disappearing as if they never were there. People will always say they can be explained logically or they are just the luckiest of coincidences. Or they will call it a miracle. Which is more true, because love is a kind of miracle. Finding your soulmate, getting to know them and understanding that they are the one made for you is magical.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Zayn gets up off the couch and goes to the kitchen. Dropping Nico's mug into the sink, he puts on the kettle. If alcohol is not in the cards today and it's a bit too late for another cup of coffee, tea must do. Waiting for the water to boil, Zayn tries to figure out a plan for tomorrow. He has classes in the morning and he doesn't think he can call in sick on such short notice. Can he leave Nico alone for such a long time? Is a 6-year-old able to take care of himself like that? Zayn is not really sure, he might be good with kids but he doesn't really know that much about their capabilities. Besides, he'd probably be worried and stressed out on his and Nico's behalf if the boy stayed here alone. The situation must already be incredibly hard for him, Zayn doesn't want to add to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he'd take Nico to school with him? That seems like the only logical solution at this moment. This way Zayn will be able to keep an eye on Nico and maybe the kid would find something to do at school. If anyone would ask, Zayn can say that Nico is his nephew and he doesn't think the headmistress would mind—she probably wouldn't even notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cup of tea in one hand and his phone in the other, Zayn goes back to the living room. He sets his alarm clock a bit earlier than before, so he can run to the grocery store nearby and buy something for breakfast. The fact that he has an unhealthy habits of skipping meals doesn't mean that Nico has to do the same. And after school they'll have to go and do some shopping. Zayn doesn't think the problem will be solved in just one day and Nico can't walk in the same clothes forever. He also has to remember to buy him a new toothbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is an alleged father for less than two hours and he already feels slightly overwhelmed and lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing at his face tiredly, he lifts himself off the couch and goes to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he goes back to the living room, trying to make himself a comfortable nest on the couch. When he succeeds, it takes a long time before the sudden tiredness wins over all those thoughts crammed in Zayn’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the alarm rings, it feels way too quickly. To be completely honest—it always feels like that for Zayn, but even more today. Rolling out of bed takes him a bit longer than usual and he needs a moment to recognise the digits on the TV clock. Another moment is for remembering why he woke up earlier than normal. The fact that he's sleeping on the couch isn't that unusual—it happened more than once that he fell asleep here while watching a movie or grading the pupils’ works. He was getting old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some things are slowly coming back to him, but at this point Zayn is unable to say whether they come from a dream he had or not. He gets up and walks towards his bedroom. The door squeak quietly when he opens it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escapes Zayn's mouth. Although even he is not sure whether it is a relieved or a heavy one. Nico is still here, starfished across Zayn's bed, fast asleep. To be honest, Zayn didn't really expect him to be there. Somehow, despite the fact he was quite convinced that Nico was telling the truth, Zayn still expected it to simply be a weird dream. Or that Nico would be magically sent back to his own timeline before the day ended. As it turns out—nothing like this happened, so Zayn would have to figure out the solution himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, he needs to prepare breakfast. And to do that, he needs to buy some food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressing quickly, he makes sure to scribble a short note in case Nico wakes up before he's back. He probably won’t, since the shop is only two minutes away from the flat, but Zayn wants to be safe to not stress the boy any more than he already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queue in the store is not bad, so he's back in the flat not even fifteen minutes after he left. He even remembered about picking up a new toothbrush for Nico. Maybe he wouldn't be such a hopeless parent, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on the kettle, Zayn starts making scrambled eggs because it's a pretty nutritious meal. It's also universal enough that there is a big chance Nico would like it. When everything is ready, he goes to the bedroom, to wake up his… son, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little one,” Zayn says quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking Nico's arms lightly. The boy shifts and lets out a whine before rolling onto the other side, pressing his face into a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OK, maybe he really is Zayn's kin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Nico,” Zayn chuckles. “I'd really like to let you sleep more, but I don't want you to stay home alone and I need to go to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is some more mumbling and tossing on the bed but eventually Nico shifts so he's facing Zayn again and he blinks one eye open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I 'ave to go to school with you?” the boy asks, sounding miserable and sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so, lad,” Zayn says. He doesn't think he's mentioned to Nico that he's a teacher, but from all the things the kid knows about him, that one isn't the weirdest. “I guess you don't want to stay alone at home, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving it some thought, Nico shakes his head and untangles himself from the covers. Rubbing at his eyes tiredly, he follows Zayn to the kitchen. He's quite an adorable sight when he sits by the table, propping his head on his elbows resting on the tabletop. Although, he stirs himself at the sight of a plate of scrambled eggs that appear in front of him. He happily grabs the fork Zayn hands him and starts eating. Zayn leaves him to it, sipping on his cup of coffee and goes back to the bedroom to gather his things. He panics a bit, seeing that the kids’ works aren't where they were supposed to, before he remembers that he was grading them in the living room yesterday, so it's a safe bet that they're still there. Picking them up and hiding safely in his bag, he notices Nico's drawing from yesterday. Zayn must admit that—besides the fact it's very nicely done—it's actually a really cool one. Not thinking much about it, Zayn wanders back to the kitchen and puts the drawing on the fridge. It's probably the first time that he has used that little magnet he got who-knows-where. It feels like a good time to use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away, Zayn notices that Nico's plate is already empty and the boy is now lazily—and rather loudly—stirring his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think I got here?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn sighs and sits at the table on the opposite side. He really wishes he knew how to respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what my mum—Nana Trisha—used to say to me?” Zayn starts and when Nico shakes his head, he continues, “She always said to me that all of us, from the moment we're born, have a little bit of magic in us. And that this magic becomes more powerful once we find someone we really, really love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean soulmates?” Nico looks up at Zayn with excitement on his face. “She told me about it, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn smiles at that. Of course his mum would tell her grandson all about it, Zayn should have expected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything from what she said?” Zayn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I think she said that the magic grows bigger and bigger and that kids have more of it. Does it mean I'm a powerful wizard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure if this is really how it works,” Zayn can't help but laugh at how Nico's eyes sparkle at the last revelation. “The soulmate magic is not really like this. You can't really cast spells or turn a pen into a mouse or whatever you wish. It works more on emotions, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, right,” Nico's face falls a bit. “Nana said that, too. That you can make someone feel better or cheer them up, right? That's not really magical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get why are you skeptical, it doesn't sound exciting, does it?” Zayn leans towards him, wrinkling his nose. “But there is something special about it, you know? Because when you try to cheer up other people or help them when they're sick, it doesn't always work, yeah? But when it comes to your soulmate, your magic is helping you and it always works when you need it. And the more you care about your soulmate, about your family, and the more they care about you, the more powerful your magic is. And so are your kids.” Zayn explains. “So technically I have a bit more magic than Nana Trisha - because she and grandpa Yaser are soulmates and they gave me some of their magic when I was born. And if me and… your papa will be soulmates, that means that you have a bit more magic than us, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Nico says slowly. “That’s cool. Nana said it’s like with the flowers. If you care for them, they grow all big and pretty. But if I'm not a wizard, then how did I travel in time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn shrugs, “And this is exactly the part that we need to investigate together. Because I'm not sure how this happened either. Maybe we'll team up with Nana Trisha, I bet she'll be able to help us a bit. She's an expert when it comes to soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and papa are, too. Everybody says you two are soulmates,” Nico adds casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up to this point, to this little conversation, Zayn didn't really give much thought to this mysterious papa—his spouse and Nico's second parent. It's nice to know that Zayn would finally find a husband at some point. What worries him is the fact that he doesn't even know him yet. Maybe considering the fact that—according to Nico's words—they are soulmates, it would all go nice and quick, but Zayn's still not sure if four years are enough to get through this whole long process of getting to know each other and falling in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, if Nico has another dad, should Zayn somehow… inform him that his kid just randomly traveled back in time? Maybe that would actually solve the problem? Zayn has seen enough movies to believe that bringing their parents together is a perfectly valid reason for a kid to travel in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of a hypothetical husband makes Zayn really excited, but also horrified at the same time. What if they don't meet? What if Nico—by traveling back in time—unintentionally messed up Zayn's timeline? What if the soulmate magic didn't predict a possibility of time traveling and now Zayn's cursed? What if that would result in Nico never being born?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn can feel anxiety rising in him. Without even noticing, he is gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles going white. What saves him from spiralling into an anxious mess is a loud clanking of a plate being dropped into the sink. Zayn jumps up and turns around to locate the source of this noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Nico says. “I've dropped it. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second or two Zayn only blinks at him. He wasn't even aware of the moment when Nico got up from the table. Finally, Zayn shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of all those bad thoughts and walks towards the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Zayn asks, scanning the boy’s hands for potential cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems fine and the firm head shake he gives Zayn confirms his theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm okay, but I think I've broken the plate,” Nico says, sounding concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn glances down into the sink to assess the situation. “Oh, don't worry, it's still in one piece. I guess you both came out of it alive, didn't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only laughs at that, his grin going bigger when Zayn ruffles his hair. Checking his phone, Zayn curses under his breath, and clasps his mouth shut just as quickly, hoping that Nico didn't hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we should leave in about... 5 minutes, if we don't want to be late,” Zayn says. He's already more than sure that they will fail rather miserably. “So why won't you go and get dressed and I'll grab our things so we can go, deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Nico agrees and runs towards Zayn's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the revelation he just had, Zayn can't help but wonder if there any clues in Nico, his behaviour or habits that could help Zayn identify his future spouse. But he quickly abandons this thought, deciding that he has better things to do than dream about his future life. Like not being late for work for the third time this week, for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure that everything he needs is already in his bag, Zayn goes back to the kitchen. He doesn't have a habit of taking food to work with him, he has to admit. But today he takes time to prepare some sandwiches for Nico in case he gets hungry at school. The fact that Zayn usually doesn't know how to take care of himself doesn't mean that the kid has to suffer as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he even stuffs the sandwiches haphazardly wrapped in tinfoil to his bag, Nico is already in the living room, dressed up and mostly ready—excluding his dark locks that stick in every direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm ready!” Nico exclaims happily, carrying the Super Albert under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it now, Zayn is really thankful that it's July and it's warm enough for Nico to walk around in only a hoodie, because Zayn has no idea where he would find anything warmer that would fit him. Or that Nico didn't appear at his doorstep in a pyjamas or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go then,” Zayn smiles trying to lift their spirits—both Nico’s and his. He opens the door and gestures for the boy to go outside, quickly following after him and locking his flat. Nico's small hand curls around Zayn's fingers when they start walking down the stairs and Zayn feels warm all over, a smile crawling slowly onto his mouth. It simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> natural and at this point Zayn doesn't think he has any more doubts about Nico being his son, however ridiculous this might sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Zayn does every day, they take the bus to get to the primary school Zayn works in. It's only four stops away and even in the rush hours it doesn't take more than 15 minutes to get there. Zayn must admit that he kind of expected Nico to be taken aback and maybe even a bit overwhelmed with the situation he is in, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Or even if he is stressed, there are no indications of it. He babbles all the way from the flat to the school, telling random stories or asking Zayn even more random questions. But Zayn doesn't mind them mostly, maybe even rather thankful for the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day at school does go rather smoothly as well. Zayn has only four classes and they go without much disturbance. He presents Nico as his nephew to the only people who even bother to ask why he brought a child to work—which are Mark the P.E. teacher, Ana who teaches maths and also a few nosy pupils. At first Nico sends him a weird look whenever Zayn uses the world “nephew”, but quickly enough he goes along with it. Zayn makes a mental note to himself to talk to the boy about it. Nico is rather calm and quiet through all Zayn's classes, he doesn't interrupt much. Zayn thought it would be worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way home, Zayn makes a little detour, reminding himself that he needs to buy Nico some things. At this point Zayn doesn't even think about the fact that he goes hand in hand with his future kid. It's all fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they are sitting on a bus that is supposed to get them to the mall, Zayn's phone rings. It takes a minute to fish it out of his bag, but Zayn finally succeeds. Before Zayn picks up, he notices that it is Niall's name that flashes on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, mate,” Niall's cheery voice answers, making Zayn smile. “What's up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, going back from work at the moment and have to do... some shopping,” Zayn says. “What about you? How did the meeting go today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers how stressed Niall was about today's meeting at the recording studio. Niall always complains about how high-maintenance some artists can be and that signing a record deal is a nerve-wracking situation for both sides sometimes. So Zayn is happy to hear a relieved sigh on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, great even. He turned out to be a pretty chilled lad and everything went smoothly,” Niall laughs. “Don't even know what I was worried about but thanks for keeping up with me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall cackles again and there is some shuffling on the line before he speaks again, “But anyways. We're still meeting tonight, aren't we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Zayn a moment to get what Niall means and when he finally does, he curses under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Niall I'm so sorry. I completely forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you might and that's why I'm calling you,” Niall laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a break, Horan, I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Zayn smiles, rolling his eyes even though Niall can't see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, love. So what about today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn bites at his lower lip, thinking about an answer. His eyes skip towards Nico who tries to split his attention between watching him and looking out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm—Shit, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll make it today. Have some stuff to do at home,” Zayn answers eventually. It's not really a lie, since he's planning to start searching for that watch Nico mentioned, whatever it is. Besides, he would never leave Nico alone so he can go for a pint with Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I mean that's fine if you're busy,” Niall says after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It’s nothing that bad but I should take care of it. Maybe tomorrow or something?” Zayn proposes, although it's more of an automatic reaction because he's not sure whether he'll be free yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm—'M seeing Shawn tomorrow. And have quite a busy week ahead. But maybe I could come by today? I could even give you a hand with whatever you have to do, if you need some help?” Niall asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um—Yeah, maybe. I'll see how it goes and maybe give you a call, okay?” Zayn hopes he doesn't sound too defensive. But Niall agrees happily, so maybe he's not that bad. “Bye, Niall, we'll be in touch, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't really know what Niall says in response, because the bus is approaching their stop. Getting up and gesturing for Nico to do the same, he stuffs his phone in his pocket and grabs the boy's hand as they get off the bus. As always, Zayn needs a moment to scan his surroundings before he can tell which way is the shopping centre they are heading to. He's been living in this city for almost five years now, he really should be able to find his way around by now. What only convinces him that he's right is the fact that Nico sighs and tugs at his arm, pointing to their left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon da, it's this way,” the boy says. “You always get lost here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn't really reassuring, knowing that even 10 years in the future Zayn is still not able to find that bloody shopping centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not lost,” Zayn mumbles, feeling offended. “Was just making sure we're going the right way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also always say that,” Nico says with a grin. His mischievous expression quickly turns into a curious one. “Were you talking to papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is still a bit resentful, so it takes him a moment to process Nico's question. He furrows his brows, trying to figure out what the kid means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don't know, when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the bus,” Nico explains, jumping over the pavement creaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying really hard to remember whether he spoke to anyone during their ride, Zayn says finally, “Oh, you mean on the phone? No, it was just my friend, Niall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard. And that's papa's name. And you always say you were friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn's confusion and anxiety are rising rapidly when he stops in the middle of a pavement, staring at his future child blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean—”he starts, rather weakly. “You mean your papa's name is Niall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico squints his eyes up at him, before he nods eagerly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your name—I mean, surname?” Zayn says slowly? “It's Malik, right? You're Nico Malik?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy only shakes his head in response, “It’s Nicolas Malik-Horan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's it. Zayn feels like he's about to faint. Maybe he should have asked Nico for his full name a bit earlier. That could spare Zayn the unexpected heart attack he is apparently having on the side of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he be married to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niall</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't really have time to think about it now, because Nico tugs at his arm once more, asking if he's alright. So Zayn lies, obviously, and they start walking again. Zayn feels like he's only half-way present there, buying whatever Nico might need without really focusing on anything. Probably that's why he lets Nico have the—slightly overpriced—toy rocket they find in a store. But it's fine, the kid deserves it. Time travel is quite an achievement after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not until they are back at home a bit over an hour later when Zayn lets himself have a proper breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is probably the first time he starts to think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nico's appearance has altered reality after all. Because there is no way he could be married to Niall Horan. To his best friend of almost seven years now, basically from the first moment they met back at university. To Niall, who is currently in a happy relationship that has been going on for a year and a half now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fine. Maybe Zayn did have a tiny crush on Niall when they first met. But everybody gets a crush on Niall sooner or later, it's impossible to resist the charm that he doesn't even try to ooze. And Zayn didn't want to make a fool of himself, making a move and learning that Niall didn't feel the same way. Because Niall was lovely and affectionate with everyone, Zayn was simply his friend, nobody that special. It was rather easy to suppress his feelings. In fact he completely forgot about any feelings he ever had for Niall, especially when Niall started dating Shawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear from the very beginning that Niall and Shawn were one of those couples that are meant to be. Zayn still remembers the first time he heard about the “ridiculously pretty and funny lad who could probably crush him if he wanted to.'' They met at the recording studio and hit it off immediately. Zayn has to admit they are actually perfect for each other. With hearts of gold and the immense passion for music, both hardworking and humble, they have similar values and likings. From the very first moment they seemed to be comfortable and perfectly at ease in each other's company. Zayn really admires—and envies, but just a little bit—the bond they have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a lot of factors that make Zayn believe that the future Nico knows is not likely to happen. However wonderful it might sound, it's almost impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if it was, what is he supposed to do now? Tell Niall about the whole thing? He would never do that, knowing that it might destroy his relationship. Zayn is lost himself and he's not the one being in love and in a long-term relationship. Niall is happy, maybe even at that point when he’s starting to  plan his future with Shawn or something. Zayn can't take it away from him, just because there is a tiny possibility Nico might be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So whatever happens, he can't tell Niall the truth. Not the entirety of it, at least. But what's worse and probably more difficult—he also has to explain this to Nico in case he and Niall meet in the near future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn rubs at his face tiredly, trying really hard not to scream. If he complains ever again that his life is boring, someone should smack him in the head. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear small, quick footsteps from his bedroom where Nico was playing with his new rocket. The kid runs into the living room, barely decelerating before he bumps into the couch, his hands using Zayn's stomach to steady himself. Zayn can't say he's happy about getting dangerously close to throwing up his breakfast, but he's quite happy for the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da, I'm hungry. Can I have some of those cookies we've bought?” Nico asks, bouncing beside the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zayn says, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Halfway there, he processes everything and turns around to face the kid, “Wait, no. You can't have cookies for dinner. You're a big boy, you should know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn tactically leaves unsaid the fact that he had a whole package of Jaffa cakes for lunch the day before. He never said he's a good role model for children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pouts but Zayn only raises his eyebrows at that and shakes his head. A quiet growl escapes the boy's lips as he throws his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Nico says eventually. “What's for dinner then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's the key question, Zayn thinks. He goes through the contents of the fridge and the kitchen cabinets, weighing up the possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about pancakes? Or some chicken and rice?” Zayn asks, throwing the boy a glance over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make those thin pancakes with a weird name?” Nico says. “Because only papa can make the fluffy ones, yours are weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little one. You certainly know how to cheer someone up,” Zayn laughs. “I will make you crêpes if you stop criticising my cooking skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only grins at that, “Fine. But I'm only saying the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Come and help me, you little meanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico does and Zayn has to admit—he rarely makes pancakes that are at least edible so he stopped really trying. And as far as he's concerned Niall's taste like you'd be chewing on a sweet, fluffy cloud. But this is obviously not a sufficient argument to believe that Niall is meant to be his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making crêpes goes nice and smooth and Nico is actually very helpful in the kitchen. Within twenty minutes they already have a nice stack of food and—after hearing a quiet rumbling in Nico's stomach—Zayn sends the boy off to the table while he finishes frying the remaining batter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they both are full and content after dinner, Zayn decides that it's as good a time as any to start looking for the mysterious time machine. He does have some boxes with stuff he brought from home over the years. There is a possibility the watch Nico talked about is somewhere in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts off with a lot of fun. They go through Zayn’s belongings, finding a lot of treasures like old photos, some toys he kept for some reason, his dad's drawings—Zayn never realised that he had so many things like that laying around. He tries his best to answer all the questions Nico asks. At this point Zayn isn't really surprised by how many stories the boy already knows and is able to finish for Zayn, how many people he recognises in the photos. There's no way he could learn it elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the deeper they look into Zayn's cabinets and closets, the messier the whole flat gets and the more tired they both are. Eventually, after what seems like hours, Zayn decides there are no other places in the flat that they haven't explored. So they end up laying on the living room floor side-by-side. The couch would probably be a more comfortable choice, but it's stacked with boxes and papers that nobody has the power to move at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good thing is—they did find a couple of watches. Even an old, small one with a slightly creepy looking Mickey Mouse on its face. Zayn was pretty sure it belonged to his mum when she was little. However, the bad thing is that none of them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were looking for. Nico doesn't really remember many details, which is not helping; but none of their findings matches Nico's description in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Zayn says, turning his head a bit so he can look at Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid we have to get help,” Zayn admits. “If anyone can save us, it's Nana Trisha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrieks happily, jumping up onto his feet, clearly excited about the possibility of bringing Zayn's mum into this. Zayn can only smile at that. Not as rapidly as Nico—he's an old man after all—Zayn lifts himself up so he can sit with his back propped against the couch. It takes a while before he manages to find his phone among the mess on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he unlocks it, Nico slows down his jumping—really, where do kids find all that energy?—and he looks at Zayn with a weird expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” he starts, hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up from his phone, Zayn asks “yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think—Are we gonna tell Nana Trisha what happened? Or are we gonna lie to her like the lady at school today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the curse threatening to escape his mouth, Zayn puts his phone down and looks at Nico. Seeing the boy’s unsure expression, Zayn pats the floor on his left, gesturing for the kid to sit beside him. Nico does and Zayn takes a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m sorry I lied about who you are this morning,” he starts. “I shouldn’t have done that, at least not without consulting with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ashamed of me?” Nico cocks his head to the side and looks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy doesn’t seem hurt—curious, more like. But he also brings his hand to his lips and starts biting the side of his thumb that seems like a rather nervous gesture. And it makes Zayn feel guilty. He quickly shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not ashamed of you, don’t ever think that, little one,” Zayn says with a smile. “The reason I lied was—I’m not sure how those people would react if they knew the truth, you know? Things like the one that happened to you—like time travel—don’t happen often. Maybe even you’re one of a kind, yano?” Zayn nudges Nico with his arm, making the boy chuckle. “And because this is so special, I didn’t want those people to start asking us weird questions or bother us in any other way, yeah? That wasn’t because I don’t believe you’re my son or that I’m ashamed. I wanted to make sure nothing bad or weird happens, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico takes a moment to process Zayn’s words, but eventually he nods. The smile that appears on his face indicates that he’s happy and content with the answer he was given. Zayn counts it as a success. And since it is going so smoothly, he decides to push it a bit further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we both know that Nana Trisha is the best, so we don’t have to hide anything from her, right?” An eager nodding is what he gets in response to that. He hesitates for a moment, before he takes a deep breath and continues. “And there is one more thing I want you to know, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that—That Niall is your... papa, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes sparkle, when confirms. “He is! Papa’s the best. You are, too. But papa is now teaching me to play guitar and he always says I’m great even though I know I’m shit because my fingers hurt when I play. And when we take a break he watches those very boring things on the telly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles quietly at that. Partially because he’s not sure whether he should scold Nico for saying “shit” or not and partially because this does sound like something Niall would do. Maybe still not enough to convince him that it is the truth - but it was believable. On the other hand—why would Nico lie about this? Which only made everything worse. Because after listening to everything the kid says, Zayn can tell that in Nico’s timeline, he has the life and the family he always dreamed of. He has a great, smart kid, his family is well and healthy, he has a loving husband who is also a great parent, he still has a job he likes—it’s basically everything he wants in life. But hearing about that and knowing that there is a big chance that the future has been disrupted, it’s hard to get over the fact that this future might not be his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to think about it now, Zayn clears his throat and continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But the problem is—me and Niall are only friends. We’re not together. I know we are in your time, but not now. So I was thinking that maybe—maybe we should wait a bit until we tell Niall that, okay?” Zayn’s heart breaks a bit when he sees Nico’s face fall. “I mean. We don’t have to lie to him. We can tell him who you are and that you came from the future, but—but I don’t think we should tell him that he’s also your dad. I—I’m not even sure how to explain this—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it might disrupt the future if we tell him since he’s not your husband?” Nico asks with an expression of wonder on his face. “Like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn must admit—he is slightly taken aback by this comment. But he shouldn’t complain, because one—Nico is a very smart kid and two—future him didn’t fail as a parent and introduced the kid to the world of Time Lords and old school British sci-fi. He’s quite proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re right,” Zayn answers with a smile. “So do you agree that we should keep that in a secret from Niall for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long moment passes when Nico considers it. It’s easy to notice that he’s struggling with making this decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he agrees, “Okay, I think you’re right, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I’m always right. This is how dads work,” Zayn grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when you tell papa that you know the way when we drive somewhere and then we get lost and papa has to find the map?” Nico says with a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very maturely, Zayn lets out a dramatic gasp and squints his eyes at the boy, although a smile is still dancing in the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially then. Papa just can’t follow my clues properly,” Zayn answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true. Maybe not always, but he did know the way in many cases and when he tells Niall to turn left or something, Niall always babbles something about no entries and takes the wrong turn each time. And that’s what gets them lost, not Zayn’s flawless directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only shakes his head with a laugh, as if he has heard this enough already. And he probably has, if future-Niall’s still as bad at ignoring Zayn’s help when they drive somewhere, as he is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn tries not to think about how easily he adjusts to imagining Niall in the position of his mysterious future husband. It must be nostalgia after his old crush and the unusualness of this whole situation. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we calling Nana Trisha?” Nico asks, jumping back onto his feet, clearly bored with talking and sitting still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we are. If you want, you can go and play for a bit while I explain to her what happened. And I’m certain she’d want to talk to you, so I promise to go to you in a minute, okay?” Zayn suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Can I draw? Where are the crayons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. They should be on the desk in my room. Or under the kitchen table, cause I’m not sure where they landed when we were throwing things out of my room,” Zayn says, pushing out of his mind the thought that he’d have to clean up this whole mess. “Lemme know if you find them and I’ll help you if not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico agrees, already out of the living room, and after a few seconds he yells from Zayn’s bedroom that he’s got them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Zayn picks up his phone. Playing with it for a few moments he eventually sighs and unlocks it and scrolls down his contact book to find his mum’s number. Technically he doesn’t have anything to be anxious about. If there is one thing that he’s certain of in this ridiculous situation he has found himself in, it’s the fact that his mum will completely understand him and that she’ll be able to help. Still, he doesn’t often call his mum to announce that she has a grandson that came from the future. Zayn thinks that it’s safe to assume she will be beyond happy, after the initial shock passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dull dial tone is rather quickly interrupted by Trisha’s voice. Making sure he’s not interrupting anything, they exchange the usual chatter. Zayn asks how things are at home, makes sure everybody’s healthy and good. Trisha complains about how Zayn’s not visiting enough and scolds him for his bad habits—even though she has absolutely no proof other than she has known Zayn his whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they run out of things to say on this topic and Trisha says, “So how are you, sunshine? This is quite a random call, you don’t make them often. Did anything happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon mum. Don’t make me feel more guilty than I deserve. I do call you quite often and randomly, don’t be like that,” Zayn half-whines, half-chuckles. “But actually… Something did happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it good or bad?” Trisha sounds alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m—not sure. Both, I guess. It’s a very… unusual situation and I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’d believe you, sunshine. So tell me what it is, because I’m getting stressed over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s head is turned down, his eyes focused on the piece of paper he has got his hands on and is now tearing apart. Taking a deep breath, he decides that there’s no reason for backing out right now. Besides, it’s only his mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So—You remember how you always told me about soulmate magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember that,” Trisha says slowly. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think—I think that I might have underestimated it a bit and I was proven wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha only sighs on the other side of the line and Zayn can almost hear how she rolls her eyes at him, “I’m afraid you have to elaborate, because I don’t understand a thing, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um—You always told me that the soulmate magic is very subtle but it can grow stronger with generations, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have you heard about some—extreme cases? Of using it?” Zayn realises that he’s snarled himself but he doesn’t really know how to move forward in his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, probably,” Trisha says after considering it for a second. “But I guess it would be easier if you’d just told me what happened, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gnawing at his lower lip, Zayn abandons the remains of the sheet of paper he has scattered across the floor and tilts his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sorry. It’s just—I still don’t really understand what is happening,” Zayn says with a sigh. “I—I have a son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a short silence on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a what?” Trisha asks. “When did this happen? And how? Do you—What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, mum. But yesterday afternoon this 6 year old boy came to me and said that he’s my son and that he’s name is Nicolas and he came here from the future. I didn’t want to believe it, but—he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about me, ma. He knows you and dad, he knows our whole family, my friends, he’s so familiar with my flat and everything. And—I don’t know, I can somehow… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’s telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, his mum wants to know more, so Zayn explains in detail how all of this happened. He tries not to miss anything. He shares everything he has learned from Nico, although at first he doesn’t reveal the part about Niall, he only mentions that he has a husband in Nico’s future. In response, Trisha agrees that finding the watch might help and she promises to take a look around the house. She also suggests that Zayn and Nico should come by, because she wouldn’t really know what she is looking for. Of course, she eventually asks whether Zayn asked the kid about the other parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I did,” Zayn says hesitantly. He’s not even sure why he’s so opposed to this part of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Do you know who it is? Do you already know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—it’s Niall. Niall and I, we’re married according to Nico. Or will be,” Zayn admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he does not expect is the happy shriek that escapes his mum’s mouth. “Niall? Our Niall? That’s wonderful, sunshine, I’m so happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the confusing things that have happened during the last 24 hours, this might be the most confusing. Zayn blinks a few times, trying to process what his mum has just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—you understand that I don’t mean we’re married right now? Niall’s dating Shawn and we cannot be sure whether Nico is even right about that. Or if his appearance didn’t change anything already? It—it might never happen, mama,” Zayn says, and he realises that for some reason he sounds angry, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zayn, don’t say that,” his mum starts gently. “You’re right, you can’t be sure what happens now. Because you learned something you weren’t supposed to know already and it would have an impact on you for sure. But just like you might not end up together, you might as well do. There’s plenty of things that can happen during those years, love. You can’t give up on something only because you don’t know how it will end. And if you two are soulmates, you might find a way anyway, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, ma,” Zayn sighs, closing his eyes. “I feel—overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And nobody can blame you, sunshine,” Trisha chuckles lightly. “Those things, such outbursts of soulmate magic don’t happen often. So feel free to be as overwhelmed as you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That draws a laugh out of Zayn. He rubs at his face tiredly, but a smile is slowly making its way on his face, “Thanks mum, that helps a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way—judging by your reaction, you haven’t told Niall, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t. And I don’t think I should. I don’t want to—I don’t know—put any pressure on him or anything. It wouldn’t be fair,” Zayn says, very stern about that. It’s probably the only thing he’s so sure about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe. But maybe keeping such a thing from him might not be entirely fair as well, you know? But it’s your decision, so you should do whatever you think is better, sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods even though his mum can’t really see him. So he also lets out a small, agreeing hum to let her know he’s listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, mum. I’ll think about it. And I promise to keep you updated, yeah?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to open his mouth to say goodbye to his mum, when there’s a knock on the door. A bit panicked, Zayn glances that way and then at his room where Nico is playing. Once again he isn’t expecting any guests and if that would be another kid from his future Zayn’s not sure if he is able to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ma, I gotta go. I guess you want to talk with your future grandson, right? I promised him I’d let him know when we’re finished, he seems to like you very much,” Zayn says, trying to sound surprised by it. He fails instantly after hearing Trisha’s outraged gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he likes me very much, I’m the coolest nana ever! Now give me my grandson on the phone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn obeys, laughing at his mother’s reaction. Nico is beyond happy, making grabby hands at the phone as soon as Zayn enters the room. Leaving him to chat with Trisha, Zayn quickly walks towards the front door as he hears knocking again. When he glances through the peephole, his heart does a somersault and he’s not sure if that’s a good one or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because—of course—on the other side he sees Niall waiting for him to open. Usually he doesn’t mind him dropping by like that, especially since they haven’t seen each other in a while. But he kind of minds it now, considering the state his flat is in at this moment and the fact that their future son is hanging around Zayn’s bedroom. Not really the best setting to entertain his longtime friend and—supposedly—his future husband. Zayn even considers pretending he’s not home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, as soon as he thinks that, Zayn trips on some box and while trying to regain his balance, he knocks his bag from the cabinet by the door, making a lot of noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and swings it open—at least as much as the things scattered on the floor let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Niall is only looking at him with concern and surprise in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he eventually says slowly. “Am I interrupting? Also are you OK? ‘Cause I’ve heard some noises and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just knocked something over. And—I was—the flat’s a mess because I was looking for something important. I have to take care of all this crap,” Zayn sighs, running his hand through his hair while he glances over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a hand, if you want?” Niall offers. “I don’t really—I don’t have anything to do at home and I don’t mind helping you with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn bites at his lower lip, his eyes involuntarily skipping towards his bedroom where he can hear the quiet mumble of Nico’s voice. A sigh escapes his lips when he makes the decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his door a bit more, he gestures for Niall to come in. The latter sends him a flashing grin when he steps inside and takes off his shoes and coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also—” Zayn starts, his voice coming out a bit too high for his liking. Clearing his throat, he continues, “I—I have to tell you something that might sound a bit crazy. It’s nothing bad —very unexpected. Only so you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall furrows his brows, turning towards Zayn from where he’s putting his coat on the hanger, “Okay…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah. You can wait in the kitchen, I’ll make us a cuppa but I need to—go to my room for a second, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really waiting for Niall’s answer, Zayn turns around and rushes out of the living room. The timing is perfect, because just as he goes to push the door open, Nico opens it from the inside. Trying not to panic, Zayn gently rushes the boy back to the bedroom and closes the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Nico asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn sends him a weak smile. Running his hand through his hair, he crouches down so he’s on Nico’s eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we talked about—about Niall? About… papa?” Zayn asks, still feeling weird from simply saying those words out loud. Nico nods with a smile and Zayn continues, “And remember when I told you that we have to keep it a secret from him for a bit? So we can’t tell him you’re his son?” Nico’s face falls slightly but he nods again. “So the thing is—Niall is here. Right now. And I’m going to brief him on what happened and I’m going to tell him you’re my son, okay? I—I won’t say that he is also your dad for now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighs heavily, but then he gives Zayn a small smile, “Okay, I understand that we can’t tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling relieved, Zayn pulls Nico into a hug, before he can even think this through. Messing the boy’s hair, Zayn smiles at him and adds, “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, dad. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn has always known that his kids would be the best ones in the world but now having Nico confirm his expectations is something completely different. His heart is growing and he kind of feels like he’s about to cry a bit. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can play here for a bit longer while I talk to Niall, yeah?” he suggests and Nico nods happily. “I’ll come check on you in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. And can I watch Spiderman cartoons for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Zayn’s heart swells with pride and he gladly agrees, quickly finding the show on his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one more deep breath, Zayn leaves the room and goes to face Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle is already on and Niall is standing by the fridge, examining Nico’s drawing Zayn hung there yesterday, as Zayn walks into the kitchen. For some reason Zayn’s heart skips a bit at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is such an ace drawing!” Niall says, sending Zayn a smile when he notices him. “Did you get it from one of your pupils?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um—not really,” Zayn stutters. “That’s partially what I wanted to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprised expression appears on Niall’s face and he glances down at the drawing in his hand and then back at Zayn. “Okay. I must admit I’m quite intrigued right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles nervously as he walks past Niall, wanting to busy himself with preparing the tea. When he notices that two cups are already placed on the counter, tea bag labels dangling from them, Zayn curses his friend inwardly. Instead, he decides to refill the—only half empty—sugar-bowl just so he can do something with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s—it’s quite a wild story and I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t believe me. But since you’re my friend and you’ve believed all the weird shit I was doing I figured I can fill you in and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Zayn’s flow of words continues, not stopping when he loiters around the kitchen, moving random stuff, making the tea and running away from Niall’s eyes. It’s easier this way to explain the whole thing about Nico—excluding the part about Niall being a second parent—because he is sure that he wouldn’t be able to collect his thoughts if he were to sit still by the table. And Niall is quiet, not even trying to interrupt Zayn and patiently waiting for all the words to spill out from Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally do, Niall takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Can’t say that’s something I was expecting,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally dropping on the free chair by the table, Zayn lets out a laugh, feeling like part of the pressure has left his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, mate. I wasn’t expecting it, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does sound crazy and I’m—not really that into this whole soulmate thing, but that’s just me. You sure that’s not some kind of a prank? A very… carefully planned one?” Niall asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn starts shaking his head, before his friend even finishes the sentence. “I did, at first. But it is incredible how many little things and details he knows, how… real all of it feels. I can’t really explain it. And I’m so confused myself that I can’t blame you if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I believe you, just for the record,” Niall quickly assures. “I know you have a vast imagination, but I’m not sure if even you could come up with such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall grins and Zayn shakes his head at that, not sure whether to be relieved that his friend doesn’t think he’s mental or to be offended he underestimates his creativity. After a moment of thought, he opts for the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Niall,” he says. “Really, that means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a little shrug as an answer, Niall focuses on the mug of tea in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You’ve talked to Trisha and you’re trying to find the watch that… Nico has mentioned, right?” he asks after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the only idea I had. ‘M not really sure what  I’ll do if that doesn’t work,” Zayn laughs quietly but there’s no happiness in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try getting into that pessimistic crap. There’s no point in worrying now, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, yeah?” Niall says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lifts his head from where he’s mindlessly stirring the remains of his tea. His brows furrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Niall shrugs. “I want to help you, maybe we’ll have more luck together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” Zayn tries to disagree, but he realises that he doesn’t really have a good argument. The only thing echoing in his brain is “It’s also your son” and it doesn’t make anything easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Zen. I guess you didn’t have much luck going through your stuff here, did you?” Niall asks and after getting a disagreeing head shake from Zayn, he adds. “So I can help you to put it all back in its place, we both know you’re terrible at cleaning your mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offended, Zayn yells at Niall for insulting him like this, even though Niall is completely right. Which doesn’t change the fact that Zayn shouldn’t be treated like this in his own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, who are you kidding, babe?” Niall laughs. “And while we clean this up, we can make sure you and Nico haven’t missed anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Zayn nods and sends Niall a tired smile. “Okay. Thank you, Niall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Now move your skinny arse and go get your son so he can help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lets out a whine but gets up anyway. They both know he’s doing it only on principle. Taking the mugs and dropping them in the sink, he walks past Niall to go and get Nico. Partially on purpose, partially because he really doesn’t feel like tidying up his flat, he scuffs his feet. Niall sighs heavily at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope the little one hasn’t got your laziness, mate,” he says, but he’s laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s tempting to answer and say that luckily Nico’s papa was more of a role model in that matter. But Zayn doesn’t do this. Because he does not want to deal with the possible follow-up questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s great. Also he’s way better at organising things that I am,” Zayn responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes smoothly from there. At first Nico acts slightly odd around Niall—and Zayn knows exactly the reason for that. He quickly gets over it, apparently enjoying the presence of his future dad. And it’s hard not to enjoy Niall’s presence in any setting; Niall tries to engage Nico in everything he’s doing, he chats and jokes around. When he manages to find Zayn’s bluetooth speaker, Niall quickly hijacks it as he usually does when he’s around. Zayn doesn’t complain anymore. Maybe sometimes he still makes fun of Niall’s old-man’s likings when it comes to music—but just a bit, because Zayn also enjoys it. Besides, whenever his music is on, Niall can’t help but sing along and Zayn has never said no to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point is that even cleaning up his flat is fun with Niall and Nico around and he loves it, but at the same time it makes his heart ache. Because as much as he wishes it to be true, Zayn can’t be sure whether this will be his future or not. The only thing he can do is to try and push all those thoughts to the back of his mind and enjoy the moment. And focus on finding the watch, obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes almost two hours to take care of all the mess he and Nico have created. Zayn must admit that his flat is in a much better state than it was earlier. He is pretty sure that Niall wiped up his cabinet fronts in the kitchen when he and Nico were busy in the living room. Zayn has no idea when he last wiped the cabinet fronts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the work isdone, the three of them plop down on the couch in Zayn’s living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cleaning up is even more tiring than making a mess,” Nico points out, making Niall laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And way less fun,” Zayn agrees with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall shakes his head in response, “I can’t believe you two.” He sighs but the look on his face is rather amused, if Zayn was to judge. Getting up from the couch, Niall wanders off to the kitchen. “How about some hot cocoa as a reward for all the hard work, then? What do you think, little Nicolas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico screams, clearly delighted by the idea. Zayn doesn’t have such energy in himself, so he only lets out a quiet cheer. But then he reflects upon his behaviour and he rolls off the couch as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, this is my flat,” he says, joining Niall in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending him a funny look, Niall says, “Well, it’s about time you’ve figured it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you wanker. I mean I should be the one to offer cocoa and all that. I’m the host here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Niall waves a hand at him. Sending a quick glance to Nico who toddled to the kitchen as well, he corrected himself, “Hush, I mean. After all those years we’re way past this, I think. Besides, I know how hard cleaning is for you, ye poor thing,” Niall’s lips turn into a pout, but Zayn can tell he’s just making fun of him. Niall even lifts his arm and tries to stroke at his cheek, but Zayn manages to swat at Niall’s hand before he can do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fu—” Zayn starts, but bites his tongue. He wishes he could be more mad, but the grin that appears on his face probably betrays him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall raises his eyebrows and waggles his finger at Zayn, before he turns around and goes back to making cocoa. It’s ready a few minutes later, so they all go back to the living room, each carrying a big mug of sweet and hot beverage. Sitting comfortably on the couch, they decide to put on a movie. After a short—yet tumultuous—debate, they settle for an animated movie and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Hero Six</span>
  </em>
  <span> is their final pick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit,” Niall starts, almost an hour later. It’s slowly getting dark outside and Nico is already asleep between them, his head resting in Zayn’s lap. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured this evening to turn out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Sorry ‘bout that. We were supposed to go out and have a pint or two, not babysit my future son and clean up the flat. I have some beer in the fridge I think, you can grab yourself one an—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Zen.” Niall nudges Zayn’s shoulder lightly, careful not to wake up the kid. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. This whole thing is—surprising, to say the least, but it was a nice evening nevertheless. Helped me keep me mind off things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved smile appears on Zayn’s lips. He rests his head on the backrest of the couch and closes his eyes for a second, before he turns it to the side to look at Niall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mate. It really means a lot.” Niall’s flashing grin is what he gets in response. Another minute passes before Zayn asks, “Is anything going on that you need to keep your mind busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s nothing.” Niall waves a hand. Although, Zayn notices the way he turns his eyes away and focuses them on the telly. “The usual, ‘M a bit stressed ‘bout the job and all that. But I’m good, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods, deciding it’s better not to push this. If Niall wants, he’ll say something himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. If it gets worse, I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the following day is Friday so Zayn can make use of the weekend and go visit his parents. Just in case it won’t be enough to figure out how to get Nico back to his time, he takes a few-day leave in advance. He knows that he can’t—or shan’t, at least—drop everything and leave his job like that. So he’s really happy that the headmistress agrees to give him a couple days off on such short notice. The fact that the summer holidays are quickly approaching and classes are rather slack at this time of the year definitely helps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn has to admit that he thought taking care of a baby would be much more challenging. However—as he’s been reminded quite a lot—Nico is not a baby anymore, so maybe that’s why he doesn’t really have anything to complain about. Managing the time, going to work and looking after the boy was going rather smoothly so far. Mainly because Nico is a great kid and he is able to take care of himself most of the time. Zayn doesn’t want to brag, but he always knew his kid would be super smart and resourceful. So maybe he’s not surprised at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprise him is the fact that Niall seems to get really involved in the whole thing. When Zayn got up this morning, he found a text from his friend, asking if he needed any help and even offering to take Nico with him to the studio today. Before Zayn could answer with something like, “Don't worry about it, I'll handle it, don't want to bother you at work,” he got another text saying that Niall had a pretty chill day ahead anyway and maybe Nico would be more interested in hanging out there than at school with Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, Zayn. Which kid would voluntarily pick school if they had any other choice? Huh, Zayn?” And even if Zayn is a bit offended—but only a little bit, since he gets the point—he decides to leave that decision to Nico. Which might be a bit tricky, because the thing Zayn worries about the most is the fact that Nico might—purposefully or not—mention something about Niall being his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries really hard not to panic when Nico says he wants to hang out with Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also tries not to repeat “don't tell Niall” too often so he won't give the kid anxiety. Zayn already has enough for them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out later, Zayn was not panicking </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of the possibility of Niall discovering the truth. The panic was a general feeling of Nico not being around. During his day at work, Zayn finds it rather hard to focus, constantly thinking about how Nico’s doing, even though he knows Niall is able to take care of him. He even catches himself texting his friend a bit too often. To the point when Niall finally answers “I thought you aren't allowed to use phones during class??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And OK, that's a valid point and Zayn should be a good example for the young minds. But he's worried about his kid being away from him, he deserves some understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Nico is completely fine when Zayn visits the studio after his classes are over. Not that Zayn expected him to be anything different that fine, he trusts Niall can handle the kid. And he did an amazing job, considering how delighted Nico is. As soon as the boy sees Zayn, he jumps towards him and hugs him, wrapping his arms around Zayn's middle and immediately starts babbling about all the things he and Niall did today. His eyes are sparkling when he talks about the soundproof room Niall let him fool around in for a bit or about the huge console with millions of colourful sliders that made the recorded voice sound funny when Nico was playing with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn can only nod while he listens to all the excited talking, a fond smile appearing on his face. It’s too hard to try and squeeze anything into Nico's flow of words. Besides, Zayn is a bit taken aback by the warm hug that he is still embraced in. It might make him a bit emotional how happy Nico was to see him and how running to him with a hug was his instant reaction. Zayn doesn't know if that's a normal reaction or not, he has never had a child before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Zayn lifts his head and looks around the room. He catches Niall's eyes, his friend watching them with a weird expression on his face. There's a hint of smile hiding in the corners of his mouth, but also something else—something not really happy, something that Zayn can't really decipher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Niall blinks and shakes his head slightly as if to get rid of some thoughts that have preoccupied his mind and his trademark grin is back in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Zen,” Niall says, getting up from the couch in the corner. “As you can see he is fine and we had some quality time together even though you doubted me. Right, little Nicolas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping next to them, Niall ruffles the kid's hair, making him look up. Nico nods eagerly, the smile that appears on his face matching Niall's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It was great!” Nico yells excitedly, untangling his arms from around Zayn's middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't doubted you!” Zayn tries to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure - and it’s a total coincidence that today you’ve been texting me more than for the past month,” Niall mocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn rolls his eyes at him, but he laughs nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop exaggerating, you fuc—wally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that Zayn can’t get used to is the fact that he should not use swear words around Nico. He’s not doing great so far, but he’s trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall raises his eyebrows at him, clearly amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get so worked up, I'm kidding, I get you,” Niall says. “I mean, I think I do. It's not like I actually know how it is to have a kid, but—” he closes his mouth and shrugs. Before Zayn can comment on it in any way, Niall asks quickly, “So, what's your plan for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're going home now, have to do some grocery shopping on our way there. And then we're visiting my parents. I forgot to check the trains but I think there's something around 6PM,” Zayn explains, making a mental note to make sure he remembers this correctly and to buy tickets earlier, not at the last possible moment as he usually does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but that's—” furrowing his brows, Niall thinks for a second. “You'll be there really late. Around midnight, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods with a sigh. “Yeah. But we don't really have an alternative and visiting my parents is the best shot. So we'll manage it, right, Nico?” Zayn asks, looking down at the kid who is already smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I've never rode a train this late!” Nico says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it seems like you’ll have a real adventure,” Niall says with a chuckle. “You'd have to keep Zayn awake, though, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>falls asleep on trips like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to that, Zayn sends his friend a glare, squinting his eyes and Nico only grins at Niall. Noticing this, Zayn tries to stop his heart from doing whatever it’s doing right now. It’s no surprise that Nico and Niall get along so well, Zayn’s sure they would even if they weren’t related. But seeing how quickly it happened, makes the whole thing more real. Zayn doesn’t know what to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chat for a few more minutes before Zayn decides they should head home. There’s still that shopping and some packing to do and he wants to at least try and manage everything without a stressful rush. While saying goodbye, Nico hugs Niall tightly and thanks him for all the cool stuff Niall showed him.. Zayn smiles, watching them, but there’s something bittersweet about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall is smiling, too. But when Zayn looks closer, he realises that the odd expression he’d seen earlier is back. Zayn has no idea what it means. The conversation they had yesterday evokes in his memory and he wonders if those two things are connected in any way. It makes him worry and he almost asks if there’s anything bothering Niall. But then his friend is ruffling Nico’s hair and joking about something Zayn doesn’t really get and after giving Zayn a one-armed hug, Niall rushes them out of the studio. He does it in good faith, pointing out that they should go if they want to catch the bus Zayn was planning on taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they go and Zayn decides that if Niall wants to talk, he’ll do it on his own terms and there’s no point in bringing up the topic. Now, Zayn should focus on not missing the afternoon train to Leeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a bit over an hour passes before Niall reminds Zayn about himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Nico are already at home, cleaning their plates from the remaining rice and chicken Zayn had prepared for lunch—like the responsible adult that he obviously is—when his phone rings. It takes a while for Zayn to locate it, but he finally fishes it from under the cushion in the living room. Seeing Niall’s name flashing on the screen slightly surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, what’s up?” Zayn asks, answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, ‘s just—I was thinking. Wouldn’t it be better to go to Bradford by car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn furrows his brows, not really getting Niall’s point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it would,” he agrees. “It’s a pity that I don’t have a license and you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall lets out a little annoyed huff. “First - I still think you should get one. And second - I know that, prick. What I meant was that maybe I could drive you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It confuses Zayn even more and he needs a moment to process what Niall is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to drive us all the way to Bradford? Why?” Zayn asks, but then quickly corrects himself. “I mean—That’s a long trip and you don’t have to, we’ll manage. Trains are not so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it will be quicker if I take you there. And more fun, of course,” Niall laughs. “It’s really no biggie, I finished work earlier today and have a free weekend. Of course I won’t push if you don’t want me there, but I bet Trisha would be delighted to see me. And—as I’ve said earlier—I want to help you two if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s—yeah, my mum would be over the moon. Sometimes I think she likes you better than me,” Zayn sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, babe,” Zayn cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Zayn rubs at his forehead and tries to rationally consider it. It’s hard to tell if he wants to have his supposed future husband by his side while they try to send their child back to the future. It could be quite distracting. But on the other hand—it’s his Niall and he usually doesn’t have problems with him being around. Most of the time it’s actually helpful. Besides, going to Bradford by car would definitely be a quicker and more comfortable option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you want to come?” Zayn asks. Then he faintly remembers that Niall has mentioned something about meeting with Shawn recently. “Didn’t you have plans for today or the weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not anymore, I’m free all weekend. So I’d really appreciate some entertainment and we all know that the Maliks are the best at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds a bit weird when you say that in the context of visiting my family,” Zayn laughs. “But okay, sure. You can come, if you want. I mean, it would be great not to have to take a train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall lets out a quiet cheer, making Zayn smile even more. “Sick! When can you be ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re finishing dinner, so I need maybe half an hour to pack and then we can go,” Zayn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so I’ll be at yours in thirty minutes, see ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico is a bit disappointed when he hears that his great adventure and night train rides are not going to happen, but he quickly recovers when Zayn tells him that Niall is tagging along with them. And when Niall buys him a delicious hot chocolate when they stop at the petrol station, he forgets about trains altogether. Besides, he’s fast asleep for the bigger part of the ride anyway. And Zayn gets a hot chocolate, too, so he’s not complaining either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the drive Niall's a bit—distracted, Zayn would say. At first he can't really grasp what's wrong but he realises that Niall's usually very energetic, especially during trips like this. The fact that Nico is asleep in the backseat might be a reason for his quietness, but Zayn is pretty sure there must be something more behind it. When he gently tries to bring it up, Niall only shakes his head, apologising and blaming it all on a tiring week at the studio and adds that he's really glad Zayn let him tag along, seeing it as an opportunity to clear his head and chill for a bit. Zayn accepts this explanation—although he has this weird hunch that it's not the whole truth. But Niall must have his reasons for keeping it from Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost 9PM when they finally get to Zayn's parent's house. Zayn is beyond happy, considering that originally they were supposed to be here in 3 hours and he'd have to wake his dad up to pick them up from the station in Leeds. So it's great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights in the kitchen are on and by the movement of the curtain Zayn can tell that his mum has already spotted them. He's not mistaken because a few seconds later, the front door swings open, warm light from the inside colouring the drive. Zayn gets out first and waves at his mum, before he opens the back door and gently shakes Nico's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, buddy. We're already at Nana's house,” Zayn says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly blinking his eyes open, Nico mumbles, his voice a mixture of joy and sleepiness, “Nana? Can I go to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's kind of the point,” Zayn answers with a small laugh. Fondly ruffling Nico's hair, he adds. “Come on, she can't wait to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rubs at his eyes one more time, before he unlocks the seatbelt and hops out of the car. Not even a second later he's running down the drive and falling right into Trisha's welcoming arms. Zayn could bet all his money that his mum is crying right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following his son, he gets to the door just as his mum is hugging Niall hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall, sweetheart! I didn't expect to see you, it's been ages since you’ve been here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's been a while,” Niall says with a smile. “But I've heard that the boys were coming and I kind of… tagged along last minute. Couldn't miss the chance to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall winks in a horribly exaggerated way, making Trisha laugh and Zayn only rolls his eyes, biting at his lower lip to contain a smile. He wonders if Niall can even control that charm of his or is it more of a reflex action, like breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his mum's attention focuses on him and before he can say anything he is pulled into a hug, surprisingly tight considering the rather tiny size of his mum. Hugging her back, Zayn hides his face in her neck. Maybe he really should come here more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” Trisha says, pulling back and cupping Zayn's face in her hands. He grins, seeing wet trails on his mum's cheeks. “I'm so happy to see you. It would be nice if you visited even in less unusual circumstances, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm happy to see you, too, ma,” Zayn laughs, ignoring the last comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico has already run off to say hi to grandpa and Trisha is inviting them to go inside. Niall promises to join them in a second and goes back to the car to grab their bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So—” Trisha starts quietly, when Niall walks away. She sounds excited. “Did you tell him? Is that why he came along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn shakes his head. “No, I didn't. He simply wanted to help so we wouldn't have to go by train. And I'd—I'd rather keep it this way. I told you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love. I'm not going to do anything against your will, don't worry,” his mum answers, sounding slightly annoyed that Zayn could even think that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Niall is back and Trisha is rushing them to the living room. Nico is already there, sitting on Zayn dad’s lap and the kid is telling him something in a very lively way. Yaser looks completely mesmerised. A huge smile appears on Zayn’s face and he doesn’t even try to hide it. His heart feels like it’s going to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too focused on Yaser and his future grandson, Zayn doesn’t really realise that the table is filled with a variety of food—which is quite predictable, considering what his mum is like. Before he can comment on it in any way, he is pushed towards the table and the plate in front of him magically fills with a ton of food. Niall gets a plate as well and Zayn can’t help but laugh at the way his friend’s eyes sparkle at the sight of food. Of course Niall immediately compliments Trisha’s cooking and his mum beams at him in return. Besides Niall being charming and wonderful, one of the reasons Zayn’s mum likes him so much is the fact that he loves eating, especially Trisha’s food. And Trisha loves cooking, especially for Niall, because he always makes sure to let her know how much he enjoys it. A perfect symbiosis, Zayn would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Niall. How was the ride?” Zayn’s dad asks, joining them at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, actually. I was worried the traffic would be worse, but we’ve managed,” Niall answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, the dinner passes in a great atmosphere. Nico is the centre of attention and Zayn can tell that both his parents get glassy-eyed from time to time just looking at him. Zayn kind of expected them to react like this. Niall is the second most important person in the room, but even Zayn gets a bit of recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at this very moment, he feels the happiest he's ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't think about whether they're all disrupting the future or not, whether they’ll manage to find the mysterious watch and be able to send Nico back to his time. He's here with all the people he loves. He's happy. And that’s enough for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they are finally done with the dinner and all the catching up, it’s half past ten. Nico’s eyelids are heavy, but whenever Zayn asks him if he wants to head to bed already, he starts shaking his head and sits up straight, pretending to be wide awake. When the boy almost falls asleep with his head on the plate in front of him, Zayn laughs quietly and moves to get up. He knows that Nico won’t go until the party’s over. So Zayn decides it’s time to head upstairs. Especially since he starts to feel a bit drowsy himself, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, I don’t know about you, but it’s bedtime for me,” Zayn says, stifling a yawn. Poking at Nico’s arms, he asks, “You coming, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An incoherent mumble escapes Nico’s lips and his little arms are reaching out to Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows at that, Zayn sighs, “You really think that would work, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nods in response, making grabby hands at Zayn once more. Finally giving up, Zayn leans down with a smile and lets the kid wrap his arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. But I can’t promise I won’t drop you at some point,” Zayn says picking the boy up with an exaggerated grunt when he does so. He thought it would be worse, but Nico’s not the lightest, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the corner of his eye he catches Niall looking at him, half-concerned and half-amused. Zayn sticks his tongue at his friend in response. Walking over towards his parents, he drops a kiss on their heads, thanking them for the meal and wishing them a good night. Of course his mum doesn’t let him go before she can give Nico a goodnight kiss, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to complain,” Zayn starts, but he can’t really keep a straight face. “But I have a pretty heavy cargo here and I’d like to transport it safely to bed before my arms give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum only rolls her eyes at him, but she finally lets them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prepared the guest bedroom for you. There are two beds there, but I think you'll manage? If not I can find a mattress or—” Trisha starts, but Zayn only shakes his head and smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll manage, don’t worry, mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrying Nico all the way upstairs takes a bit of effort, Zayn must admit. So he’s really happy when he can finally place the little one safely on the bed in the bedroom. Seeing that Nico is wrapping himself in a bed throw, Zayn tries to untangle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, stop that, little one. You have to brush your teeth and change before you can go to sleep,” he says, trying to tear the throw from Nico’s—quite strong—grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico only lets out a loud whine that quickly turns into giggles and then full-on laughter when Zayn starts to tickle him in order to make him get up. It works, and after just a few moments, Nico gives up. Zayn smiles triumphantly—and a bit breathlessly. Digging out Nico’s pyjamas and the toiletbag from their luggage, Zayn wants to show the kid where the bathroom is. But before he does that, Nico runs out of the room and disappears behind the right door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently he’ll spend plenty of time here in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collapsing onto the bed, Zayn catches Niall’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zayn asks, turning his head towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m—” Niall answers, a bit sheepishly. He shrugs, as if he doesn’t know how to finish this sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lets out a small chuckle, furrowing his brows at Niall. “Okay...” he says slowly. “You’re alright, mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Niall brushes him off. “Guess I’m tired, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, I’m all out, too,” Zayn agrees. “You can go to the bathroom first, when the little monster is done. And it’ll be best if me and Nico take this bed so you can have the other for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks,” Niall smiles lightly at him. “You sure you’d be comfortable there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can react with anything more than a simple nod, Zayn cringes when he hears a loud door slam and then quick footsteps in the hall. A second later, Nico reappears in the room, cradling all of his belongings in his arms. He drops them onto the floor by the bag and then sits down as well and starts folding them neatly. Zayn is impressed—he’d probably just leave them by the bag, crumpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Niall looks at Zayn pointedly as he gets up and gathers his things. “You could learn something from your son, you slob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, eff off, Horan. Not everybody is as neat as you are,” Zayn groans. “But yeah, Nico clearly didn’t inherit it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He got it from you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Zayn has at the tip of the tongue, but he doesn't voice this out loud. He feels a blush creeping up his neck, not really sure why. Just in case Niall can see it too, Zayn turns his head away. He watches Nico, ignoring the way Niall laughs at him as he walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nico is done folding his clothes, he climbs on the bed beside Zayn. After his head hits the pillow, it doesn’t take more than a minute before he’s asleep. Zayn smiles, looking at the small figure beside him, at Nico's hand wrapped around his arm. Thinking that in just a few years Zayn could have a son who will grow up and become such an amazing kid makes him emotional. He always wanted it, always wanted a husband and kids. So he's glad that there's at least one universe in which his dream did come true. And who knows? Maybe there's still a chance that everything will work out in this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, before he manages to get too teary-eyed, Zayn hears the bathroom door open. He rolls off the bed, heading to the bathroom. When he opens the door, he runs right into Niall. A shirtless, damp-haired, freshly-showered Niall. Zayn blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry,” he mumbles. He passes by his friend, shutting the bathroom door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels ridiculous. He’s not a little boy with a crush or that naïve student he was a few years back. He shouldn't be blushing at the sight of Niall's naked chest. Which has gained shape and broadened significantly since their years at uni, he must admit. But that’s beside the point now. He has seen plenty of shirtless Niall, even after graduation and after Zayn had completely gotten over that silly little crush he used to have. And he hasn't been feeling hot all over like that. Because they're friends and friends should not be drooling at the sight of another friend's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn blames it all on the present situation. The whole thing with Nico makes him overly emotional. The revelation about Niall being his future husband is messing with Zayn’s head. And he doesn’t even know if that’s true. It doesn’t have to mean he still has some deeper feelings for his longtime—and taken—best friend. That would be ridiculous. And Zayn has gained quite an experience in the matter of ridiculous things lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to think about Niall’s broad chest anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Zayn is showered and ready for bed. When he comes back to the bedroom, Niall is sitting on the edge of his bed with a phone in his hand. And luckily for Zayn—a t-shirt back on. Sending him a small smile, Zayn turns around to slip under the covers next to sleeping Nico. He realises that his son is holding Super Alfred and Zayn’s pretty sure that the plushie wasn’t there when he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He woke up and asked me to give him the plushie,” Niall whispers, seeing Zayn’s confused expression. Then he laughs quietly and adds, “He must have been very sleepy because he mistook me for you and called me ‘papa’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn freezes. He feels as if his heart stops for a moment before it starts beating with double force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the possible scenarios, he didn't consider that sleepy Nico might forget about their deal of not telling Niall. Luckily, his friend didn't take it seriously, but they'd have to be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he almost fell asleep with his head on a plate earlier,” Zayn agrees and laughs, hoping it doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Niall's smile is any sign, it works. Placing the phone down and getting under the duvet, Niall only shakes his head fondly and says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> he most certainly got from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since Zayn is a mature adult—he has a son after all— he sticks his tongue out at Niall and turns off the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Zayn wakes up early. Sadly, it is not by his own choice. Around 7 AM Nico starts squirming on the bed, occasionally kicking Zayn in the shin or pressing elbows into his ribs. At 7:30 AM, Nico gets up to go to the bathroom. Zayn hopes that when Nico comes back, they’ll be able to sleep for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Nico doesn't come back to the room. Instead, Zayn can hear the quiet thuds his little, bare feet are making on their way downstairs. And that's fine. His mum is probably already awake and buzzing around the kitchen so Nico will be safe there. Zayn closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleep doesn't come, though. What comes instead are thoughts about all the sharp and dangerous things one can find in the kitchen. All the glass that can be broken and hurt Nico if he tries to clean it up. Or what if he stands on a chair to get something from the higher shelf and he falls? Maybe his mum is not awake yet and she's not there to keep an eye on the little one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn tries to persuade himself that none of these things would happen. After a second or two he gives up and groans quietly, before he throws away the duvet and rolls out of bed, rushing downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course when he stops at the kitchen entrance, he realises that his worries were completely unwarranted. Because Nico is well and happy, sitting by the table with a glass of juice in his hand and Zayn’s mum is bustling by the cooker, humming something under her breath. Their heads turn towards Zayn as he releases a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello sunshine!” Trisha greets him with a smile. “I wasn't expecting you to be up, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Zayn says, walking towards the table. He ruffles Nico's hair and adds, “just some little wiggler kept nudging me and woke me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dad,” Nico responds, but his smile says that he's not sorry at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd never know such a tiny person can take up so much space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were exactly the same,” Zayn's mum laughs, looking over her shoulder at him. “Always starfishing on the bed, didn’t matter if you were sleeping alone or with someone. Gave your dad a few bruises, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a blatant lie, obviously,” Zayn cackles in response although he's pretty sure that's true. He still sometimes wakes up lying diagonally across his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the coffee maker, he drops a kiss to his mum's head. Now that he thinks about it, he really hasn’t been home for a while. He's thankful for Nico giving him the excuse to come here. Zayn takes his time to prepare coffee for himself and for Niall, knowing he’ll appreciate a cup when he gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm making pancakes, they're almost ready,” Trisha says, flipping one on the pan. “You think we should wake Niall up or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can finish the sentence, there are footsteps in the hall and Zayn hears a small yawn. A second later, Niall appears in the doorway. His hair is soft and messy, his eyes are barely open and he is wearing his glasses. Just like the evening before, Zayn's insides do something weird. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from his friend. It’s weird and unusual and Zayn’s not sure whether he likes the feeling. Maybe it’s because he and Niall haven’t spent that much time together in a while?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Mornin’” Niall says, voice still raspy from sleep. A lazy smile appears on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Niall,” Trisha says. “I was about to send one of the boys to get you, the pancakes are almost ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I smelled something delicious on my way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn watches as Niall fist-bumps Nico's extended fist and then their eyes meet when Niall raises his head. His smile grows bigger as he spots Zayn. However, Zayn still only gapes at him, trying to understand the turmoil of emotion he's having at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Zayn croaks, seeing that Niall is walking towards him. Clearing his throat, Zayn tries again, “I made you a coffee. Two sugars, no cream, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall lets out a happy little sound and beams at Zayn when he takes the mug he's offered. “You're the absolute best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s face feels like it’s on fire, especially when he catches the look his mum sends him behind Niall’s back. Quickly turning his head away, Zayn pretends that he hasn't seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breakfast stretches to almost two hours, because they are all too comfortable to move. After that they decide that they should start looking for the watch. And they should start right away, because Zayn’s childhood home is slightly bigger than his current flat and going through all of its hiding places and then putting everything back might take a while. What helps is the fact that Zayn’s mum has already started the search. She has a nice little box where she gathered all the watches and little clocks she found and she lets Nico take a look at them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while. Mostly because the boy examines all of them very closely, sometimes laughing at how peculiar they are or asking Trisha where they came from or if he can have one. Obviously, none of them are the one they’re looking for, but Nico—as well as Nana Trisha—seems to rather enjoy himself. Zayn can’t really complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they go through the entire box, Nico has earned a new wristwatch that was Zayn’s dad’s at some point. He is ready for the search. And since Trisha has burrowed the entire house except for the garage and the attic, they decide to look there. Zayn’s mum offers to go and take a look in the garage with Zayn’s dad. So that leaves attic for Zayn, Nico and Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first excitement passes rather quickly. Nico refuses to go to the attic unless Zayn goes first to make sure there are no spiders. Zayn climbs up the ladder and turns on the light. The attic is a bit more cluttered and a bit more dusty than he remembers, but he checks every corner and every slit and there’s no sight of the eight-legged insects. Nico is a bit sceptical, but eventually he decides to believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Niall turns out to be a great help organising-wise. Because Zayn would probably start by emptying most of the boxes that he’d pick randomly, then he would get tired and lay in the mess he had made. Instead, Niall decides that they should start in the furthest corner of the attic and go through every box one-by-one, putting things back where they were so they won’t have too much to clean later. So Zayn leaves the first box he put his hands on and joins Niall on the other side of the attic. Niall plays some music from his phone and the excitement and the zeal for work are back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For most part this task turns out to be incredibly boring. There are a lot of boxes with old tableware, bags of clothes everyone had already forgotten about, trunks filled with books—Zayn might put some away to take back home, but he guesses nobody would mind—and other boring stuff. But every now and then they do find some treasures. Like photo albums where Zayn finds wedding photos of his great-great-grandparents. With the album in his lap, he sits with Nico and Niall on the dusty attic floor. He tells them a story about how they met at the park when Zayn’s grandma was coming back home from work and she dropped a glove his grandpa picked up. It was already dark so when he approached her, she got scared and smacked him with the bag she was carrying before he could say a word. After realising what happened, she helped to stop his nosebleed and it turned out he was a pretty decent guy. And her soulmate, as Zayn’s mum liked to say every time she tells that story. And she does that a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another box Niall finds a bunch of old documents and other papers. He goes through them perfunctorily, trying to see if there might be something like a watch among them. But there's one thing that catches his eye and Zayn can see his eyes start to sparkle. At first he doesn't want to show Zayn whatever he has found—which is some old newspaper it seems like—and that worries Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Niall lets out a loud “aww,” placing his hand over his heart and lets Zayn take the paper away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew you were an adorable baby, but I didn't know you were also famous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zayn looks at the newspaper, he can't help but roll his eyes. It's an old article about some art contest. And next to it there's this big, black and white photo of himself smiling proudly with a diploma in his hands. He chuckles, surprised that his mum decided to keep this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I was famous. The best young artist in the county. At least when it came to…” Zayn stops, trying to figure out what kind of contest that was, “‘Making written worlds come to life’. Pretty sure I painted Hogwarts back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable baby, outstanding artist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a helpless nerd!” Niall lists with a laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit, Zaynie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go f—fry an egg, Horan,” Zayn smacks him with the newspaper, but he’s laughing, too. “I was in, like, the second grade. Of course I was obsessed with Harry Potter, it was a brand new thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall raises an eyebrow, “And what is your excuse now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn only smacks him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure my dad kept the painting and it’s somewhere in his office now. It wasn’t that bad I think,” Zayn adds, glancing at the paper once more before dropping it back to the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where is it?” Niall asks and he looks like he’s ready to run downstairs and find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head fondly, Zayn moves the box aside and pulls another one closer. “We have plenty to do here, get back to work, Horan,” but when Niall pouts at him, Zayn adds with a chuckle, “I’ll show you later if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with the answer, Niall grins and helps Zayn continue the search. The carton Zayn opens is filled with toys and Nico yells excitedly at the sight. It’s pretty convenient, since the boy was slowly growing bored and impatient when it turned out looking for the watch was a pretty hard job. So Zayn lets Nico look through this box and he picks another one for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes them almost two more hours to go through everything gathered in the attic. It would probably take more, if they were being more thorough with their search, but Zayn thinks it’s safe to say that the watch is not there. They have found some, but none of them seemed familiar to Nico. Even despite the fact that he remembers more details of the magic watch now. Apparently it is an old-school pocket watch with the little chain and all that. And it is silver, not golden like the one Zayn found in a drawer. So on the one hand they now have more information about what they are looking for. On the other, they are running out of places in which they could find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a watch, they find more pictures that evoke memories in Zayn’s mind. They find some toys that make Nico—and Zayn as well, if he’s being honest—really happy and he asks to keep some of them. They even find some baby clothes—they looked old but they were in a very good state, probably thanks to the careful packing—and Zayn recognises them as the ones he was wearing when he was born. It makes Niall squeal, thrilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing that isn’t there is the watch they need. Zayn tries not to feel disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the three of them finally leave the attic, it’s past 2 o’clock. There are noises coming from the kitchen, meaning that Trisha is probably preparing lunch already. They clean themselves up from the dust and dirt and decide to join her. It turns out that she and Yaser haven’t had any luck either. Trying not to think about it now, Zayn helps his mum with making the food while Niall and Nico volunteer to set the table in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Trisha starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just from the tone of her voice Zayn can say that he won’t like whatever is about to come. He rolls his eyes in advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall seems to get along pretty well with Nicolas, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum,” Zayn warns, sending her a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying!” she raises her hands defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rarely ‘just saying’ things, I’ve known you for long enough,” Zayn says with a chuckle, making his mum gasp. Focusing back on the cutting board in front of him, Zayn shrugs. “But they do, you’re right. Niall’s just like this—always lovely and sweet to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha bites at her lip, looking at Zayn with something weird in her eyes. She’s obviously trying to hold herself back from saying more. Standing by the cooker with a wooden spoon in her one hand, the other resting on her hip, she’s clearly fighting with herself. It makes Zayn snort, because he’s sure she thinks she’s being subtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say it, mama,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—” Trisha makes a vague gesture with her spoon. Her face softens when she asks, “You would want it to be him, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn almost cuts his finger off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you—? Why would I—? It’s not—” Zayn tries to form a coherent sentence to tell him mum she’s being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just… You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>softer </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you’re around him,” Zayn’s mum says quietly, as if that explains anything. “You’ve always been. And don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at him sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traitorous blush that creeps up his neck probably doesn’t help to convince his mother that he’s telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like that, ma,” Zayn says, whispers almost, worried that Niall would hear him in the other room. “We’re friends. He has a boyfriend who he loves. And who loves him. There’s nothing more here. Besides, we can’t even be sure this could still happen. I can’t just—” Zayn stops abruptly, placing the knife aside. It has become a bit dangerous to use it during this conversation. “This whole thing is odd and maybe that’s why I don’t know how to react to things. But there’s nothing here. Maybe there used to be. But no more. It can't be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he’s not sure whether he’s trying to convince his mum or himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha sighs, but she doesn’t comment on it any more. Walking up to him, she places a kiss on his forehead and sends him a warm smile. It makes Zayn both want to hide his face in her neck and just stay like this until everything resolves itself, and run away from her all-knowing look and never come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is exactly the moment Niall picks to get back to the kitchen. It’s hard to tell whether Zayn’s more relieved or anxious. The only thing he knows is that he feels too big for his skin and that his whole face feels like it’s in flames. Luckily, Nico is also back and he provides exactly the kind of distraction that Zayn needs when he asks if he can help with cutting the veggies. Zayn gladly agrees, pulling up a chair Nico can kneel on when Zayn shows him how to hold a knife—for what he gets a groan and a “I’m not a baby, da!”—and makes sure the boy won’t hurt himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything comes back to normal when Zayn ignores all the thoughts that his mum has awakened in him and he focuses on something else. Shortly after, lunch is ready; and when they all sit to eat it together, the living room is filled with light chatter. It’s all fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until around 5 o’clock when his mum announces that she and dad want to take Nico to the movie theater and spend some time with him. Which is obviously a great idea and Zayn’s more than sure that Nico will be beyond happy to do. There’s only one problem—if his parents leave, that will mean he’ll be left alone with Niall. And considering the state he’s in lately, he’s not sure if that’s a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Trisha doesn’t care that much about his objections. But then again, he’s not objecting that hard. Nico deserves to spend a nice afternoon with his grandparents, even if that means that his father might die from anxiety. It’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s in the kitchen, drying and putting away the last plates his mum has washed. Niall disappeared somewhere a while ago, having to pick up the phone, and the rest are bustling around the house, preparing to go. Eventually, they all shout their goodbyes and leave the house. And then Nico runs back, takes Super Albert and hugs Zayn around the middle, saying goodbye one more time before he rushes to catch up with his grandparents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house goes quiet. Zayn sighs. Hanging the damp tea towel on the back of a kitchen chair, he looks around. Deciding that there’s nothing more to do, he goes to the living room and through the balcony door, walking out into the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden’s just a tiny, green square with three trees and some rose bushes his mum is carefully nurturing, a grill, a table with mismatched chairs in one corner, and the old, rusty swing in the other. Zayn walks towards the table and plonks down on one of the chairs with a sigh. Putting his feet up, Zayn leans his head back and closes his eyes, his hands entwining and resting on his stomach. Maybe he can stay like this forever, so he doesn’t have to worry about the future, stupid crushes, children, or watches of any kind. He’d really like that. The only disadvantage is the fact that it's a bit chilly outside and soon enough he's going to be cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The happy and worry-less bubble gets burst pretty quickly. Or maybe not burst, but disrupted when someone enters it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That someone is obviously Niall, who quietly sneaks into the garden. Zayn notices him only when he's standing by the table, pulling up a chair for himself. Zayn peeks one eye open to look at his friend. When he realises that he's carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses in one hand, and Zayn's jumper in the other, Zayn peeks his other eye open, sitting up straight and sending Niall a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you might be a bit bummed because we haven't found anything today,” Niall says with a smile. “And your mum mentioned there’s wine that I could use to cheer you up, so I took a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She—?” Zayn starts and lets out a loud groan. Of course his mum would do that. Taking Nico away, mentioning the wine to Niall and completely accidentally giving them the opportunity to talk. OK, maybe she was just being nice and wanted him to take a breather. But Zayn feels there's more to it and of course he blames that on his mother. “She's the worst sometimes,” Zayn mumbles, more to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, stop that about your mum, I'm gonna tell her you said that!” Niall waggles his finger at him. “Trisha's the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you two are getting along so well, I don't know why I've tagged along here,” Zayn snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could manage without you, I guess,” Niall shrugs, but the grin he sends Zayn makes it clear he's only joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, Zayn takes the jumper he is offered, very thankful that Niall thought about it. Pulling it on, he watches as his friend opens the bottle and then fills the two glasses rather generously. Zayn’s a bit mad that his parents aren't beer-type people. Beer would be better in this case. Because it is common knowledge that wine is a more romantic beverage than beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Niall starts, handing Zayn one glass. Raising his eyebrows, Zayn waits for how he’ll finish the sentence. “I see you've kept the plushie I won for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Zayn to process this and when he finally succeeds, he bursts out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still remember how much drunken determination you had, I couldn’t just throw it away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t that drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were at uni, Niall. Of course you were that drunk,” Zayn sends him a telling look. “It took like £10 and five tries for you to even understand which things you were supposed to knock over. The guy at the carnival booth was so fucking pissed at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Niall laughs. “This is a blatant lie, you’re making shit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn only shakes his head, biting his lip against the fond smile that is threatening to bloom on his face. Taking a sip of his wine, he says, “It’s cute. The plushie, I mean. According to Nico, his name is Albert. Super Albert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle is what Niall gives in response. He’s quiet for a minute, his finger tracing the rim of his glass and Zayn’s eyes follow the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with him,” Niall says, eventually. After getting a questioning look from Zayn, he adds, “With Nico, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t what Zayn expected to hear. He scratches at his neck in a sheepish gesture and looks down at the glass in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Zayn shrugs and laughs, rather self-consciously. “I guess I have dealt with a lot of kids in my life. You get used to it eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but—” Niall says. He sighs as if he’s not sure how to finish the sentence. “It just seems different. Don’t know if it feels like this for you, but you are different with Nicolas than you are around your pupils or something. I don’t know how to explain it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it is Niall who gives a dismissive shrug. Zayn thinks for a moment about what he said. He never thought about it, but maybe there is some truth in it. It is weird and hard to explain, but Zayn just feels that Nico is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That the kid is </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he’s Zayn son. There is no logical reason he should believe it so easily, but he does. His mum would probably say it’s because a parent can always recognise their child. And Zayn thinks that maybe he would even agree with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right,” is what he says to Niall, eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kinda are already, but… you’d be a great dad someday,” Niall smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is something off about his smile. It looks…sad. But maybe Zayn’s just imagining things after seeing Niall acting a little weird the previous day, so maybe he’s trying to find more proof. This option seems more probable, because Niall appears to be fine. There’s just those little things, the happy-not-happy smiles, the moments when he goes weirdly quiet and some other details Zayn has noticed. They don’t necessarily have to mean anything, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will, too.” It slips from Zayn’s lips before he can even think twice. Immediately, a blush creeps up his neck. “Some day, probably. But I bet you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Niall chuckles bemusedly. “At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn can feel that their talk is heading towards a dangerous area. He doesn’t like it in the tiniest bit, and yet he continues. Because Niall feels down and Zayn doesn’t want it to happen any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes anything better, Nico adores you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should make it better, he thinks. Because if Niall is worried about not having proof for his fatherhood skills, the proof is actually at the movie theater with Zayn’s parents. They could ask him how amazing Niall is—or will be—as a dad. But they won’t. Because Zayn’s not sure what effect the fact that Nico is also his son would have on Niall. That for some unexplained reason, Niall would end up with him, of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Zayn doesn’t mention any of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Niall only smiles and skillfully steers the conversation in another direction. Zayn’s thankful for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the previous topic is forgotten and they can focus on more pleasant things. At least for Zayn right now, anything that isn’t causing him to think about his feelings is more pleasant. So they discuss Niall’s job, the upcoming events that he’ll have to deal with and all the excitement and anxiety they are causing. From what Zayn understands, they are still working on some stuff for Shawn’s EP. Which, Zayn bets, won’t be as nerve wracking for Niall. Zayn knows that Niall gets the most nervous while working with new people. He hates the uncertainty of what the other side expects from him and what he should expect from them. But since he is working with his own boyfriend at the moment, Zayn doesn’t think there can be that many misunderstandings in the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn, on the other hand, shares some funny stories about the kids he’s teaching. Because let's be honest, when you’re a primary school art teacher there are always some stories to tell. Especially when the kids like you so they confess the weirdest things to you. Like this one time Hannah told him she once put some lipstick into her mum’s tomato soup so it would have a prettier colour and it must have also improved the taste, because the whole family ate it and nobody complained. It also helps when you’re the youngest teacher in the crew so you can make fun of all the elders and—as Niall always says—they won’t even be mad at you because they find you adorable. And for some reason also trusted with their secrets Zayn usually doesn’t even want to know. So he has plenty of stories to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two hours pass like this while they chat about more and less serious issues that does not concern Zayn’s feelings in any way and it’s good. He thinks he has needed a moment like this, a breather to help him take a step back and stop worrying about Nico for a second. Besides, it has been ages since he and Niall have reminisced about their university times together. It feels like a completely different timeline—considering for example the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zayn has a son now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a bit past 7 PM and the sky is becoming grayer and grayer to the point where Zayn has lit up the small gaslight that his dad mounted here ages ago. It bathes everything in a nice, warm gleam. Zayn does not think about how it colours Niall skin into an almost golden shade. Or about the way it reflects in his eyes. Instead, Zayn thinks about how relieved he is to hear his dad’s car on the drive. The engine cuts and its noise is replaced with some doors slamming and excited voices. Or voice, since Nico’s yelling is the only one Zayn hears, even from the garden. Niall smiles at him lightly, for some reason and Zayn reciprocates the gesture. With surprise he realises that it’s drizzling and probably has been for a while since the tabletop is damp, not getting much coverage from the tree above them. Was he really so invested with…well, Niall, not to notice it was raining? He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, though. Soon enough a small figure appears running towards them. Zayn can barely put his feet down from where they were resting on the side of Niall’s chair, before he’s attacked with a hug. The force of a hurtling almost-six-year-old is quite a big one. So it is just pure luck that he is not laying on the ground with the chair he was sitting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico. And the table, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, little one!” Zayn groans, exaggerating a bit to humour the kid. “Do you have any idea how much strength you have? You’re gonna knock me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, da,” Nico laughs, although he does look slightly apologetic. “But we went to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Into the Spiderverse</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was so great! And then granny and grandpa took me for burgers! And ice cream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you ate them together? That’s pretty gross,” Zayn says, scrunching his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Niall and Nico laugh at that and the latter groans, “No, da, come on! And we also walked around the mall and I rode in a space rocket and we went shopping! We got your favourite cookies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the middle of all this exciting yelling that Zayn only nods along to, Niall gets up. Running his fingers through Zayn’s hair, he says, “I’m gonna go inside and see if they need help with the bags or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s eyes flutter closed for a second at the touch. But he is too busy trying to keep up with the bundle of energy that Nico is to think more about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—watches, cause nana said it might help me remember and—” is what catches Zayn attention and focuses it back on his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Zayn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interruption clearly puts Nico slightly off his track, but he gathers his thoughts quickly and explains, “We were passing this watch store where they had a lot of watches. Like millions! And we were looking at them, cause nana said that one of them might look like the one we’re looking for and that it could help. Some were a bit similar, but only a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Zayn can answer, the balcony door opens and the light from the living room pours onto the grass outside. Looking over his shoulder, Zayn notices that his mum is walking towards them, wrapping a shawl around herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nico? Would you mind helping grandpa and Niall with dinner?” she asks, stopping next to them and fondly ruffling the kid’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly agrees and runs inside. Which is probably for the best, Zayn thinks. Niall always says that Zayn’s father intimidates him and he feels slightly stressed whenever they are left alone. Which is weird, considering that they both confessed to Zayn that they like each other quite a lot. Apparently those affirmations don’t help with Niall’s anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha sits on the chair just a few moments ago occupied by Niall and she sends Zayn a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you? Have you and Niall had a nice time?” she asks, playing innocent and making Zayn roll his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we did. Was that an attempt to trick me into telling him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Trisha says, but for some reason Zay doesn’t really believe her. “Just hoped he’d help you to relax a bit, you know? You’re friends, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Zayn admits she has a point. “Okay, fair. And it worked, so thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment his mum only nods absentmindedly. Biting at her lower lip, she looks at him and here it is again—the look on her face that indicates that she wants to say something but is not sure if Zayn will like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asks, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just—” Trisha sighs. “We were passing a clock store and I thought that maybe it would help Nico remember and…,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he mentioned it. I think it was a good idea, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but—” Trisha hesitated for a moment. “He said it was an old pocket watch, that kind that you could open? And when we were wandering around he remembered that there was some kind of inscription inside of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn furrows his brows and cocks his head to the side, sending his mother a questioning look. “An inscription?” When Trisha nods, he asks, “What did it say, did he remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaguely. He said it was something about ‘forever’ and it has his great great grandparents’ names inside,” Trisha says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not noticing the look on her face, Zayn runs his hand through his hair. This is good. Every clue takes them closer to solving the mystery. “Great. Now that we know, we have to look in grandma and grandpa’s stuff. Maybe it would be a bit easier and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zayn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha interrupts him and something in her voice makes him shut up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico said those grandparents’ names are Michael and Ada,” she adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Zayn doesn’t really understand her. Those are not names of his grandparents, although they do sound a bit familiar. He just can’t seem to place them. And then it hits him. It’s not his family Nico was referring to. Who he meant were Michael and Ada Horan, Niall’s grandparents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that maybe he confused something, but he said he didn’t. He was so sure about this. I have no idea where he got those names from. I tried to remember if anyone in the family was named like this, but I couldn’t think of anyone,” Zayn’s mum says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s not our family,” Zayn says, feeling his stomach twist unpleasantly. “It’s Niall’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is the only response his mum gives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn can’t really blame her, because he isn’t sure how to react, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they are able to carry on with their talk, the balcony door opens and someone's storming towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner's ready!” Nico yells, stopping next to Zayn’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Zayn a good moment to shake off the feeling of dread that flooded him after his mum’s revelation. Ordering himself not to think about it now, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Forcing a smile, he lets Nico drag him back inside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During dinner, the living room is calmer and quieter than the day before. That doesn’t mean, however, that the usual chatter is completely gone. Zayn guesses that they are all more tired after the morning watch-hunt and—at least in his case—worried and anxious about what comes next. He tries his best to silence the thoughts spiraling in his brain. It’s not going well. Under the watchful eye of his mum, Zayn tries to actually eat some of his dinner instead of just fumbling with the food mindlessly. It is not a surprise to him that Trisha sees through his facade, but he is glad that she doesn’t try to bring it up. Instead, she squeezes his shoulder and drops a kiss on his head as she passes him on her way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn wants to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t, though. Instead he busies himself with helping his mum clean the table and wash the dishes. Then Nico runs to him with sparkling eyes and starts dragging him out of the kitchen. The kid babbles something about grandpa wanting to show him the old miniature railway in the attic and that Zayn has to transport downstairs so they can play. Zayn agrees and smiles to himself, thinking that he’d like to see if the railway still works. It used to be one of his favourite toys when he grew up. Although to his great disappointment, after he lugs the heavy box downstairs and to his dad’s office, he is pushed out of the room and the door closes to his face. For a long moment, Zayn just stands in the middle of the hall, not able to believe that his own father and his own son would treat him like this. Eventually, he huffs out a laugh and decides that—despite being traitors—his dad and Nico deserve some bonding time. He did notice the huge, fond smile on Yaser’s face before he kicked Zayn out of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So until now, Zayn didn’t really have time to think about the situation he has gotten into. He wanders aimlessly around the house, trying to find something to do. The fact that everyone has magically disappeared and the house is completely calm does not help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he peeks into the living room, he finds Niall. His friend is sitting on the couch with his phone in hand, staring down at the dark screen. For a moment Zayn considers sneaking back out. Before he can make a decision, Niall looks up and a smile appears on his face the moment he spots Zayn hovering near the doorframe. Putting his phone aside, Niall pats the spot beside him. Zayn doesn’t really have a choice anymore but to join his friend, so he enters the room and plonks down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Zayn asks after a moment of silence. When Niall shoots him a questioning look, Zayn points at his phone with his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! Must've zoned out for a moment, don’t worry. I’m cool,” Niall assures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I was just—You seem like something’s off lately. I wanted to make sure…” Zayn trails off, not wanting to push Niall too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall opens his mouth but nothing escapes. He doesn’t meet Zayn’s eyes when he shrugs and says, “It’s nothing. Just… work. It’s been pretty intense lately. I actually talked to Bressie earlier and asked for a few days off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Zayn leans back for a moment and then shifts sideways so he can look at Niall properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m more worried than earlier. You never take a day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re exaggerating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to the studio a few days after your surgery. You could barely walk. It was more like limping. I know because I was the one who brought you ice packs for your hurting knee,” Zayn points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Niall throws his head back, laughing. When he looks back at Zayn, his eyes shine and he still has a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about time I’ve taken my time off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took you a bloody while!” Zayn snorts, receiving another laugh from Niall. “Shawn doesn’t mind not having you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall's face does a weird thing when Zayn asks the question. As if he bit something sour. “Where? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the studio?” Zayn prompts, slightly amused. “You are working on his EP, weren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” Niall says. “Yeah, we were. But Shawn’s…out of town for a bit. We…He went home for a visit. So I guess he doesn't mind me not being around. The studio, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods, not really sure how to understand what he just heard. On one hand it's none of his business if they’ve had an argument or something. On the other, though, Niall is still his best friend and Zayn doesn’t like to see him like this. Even if discussing Niall's relationship is the last thing Zayn wants to do at the moment, having to deal with all those peculiar feelings he’s having lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I think I should be the one to make sure you're okay,” Niall adds before Zayn says anything. Zayn sends him a questioning look. “You were so tense and lost in your head during dinner. I've known you long enough to notice when you're anxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't—” Zayn tries, but it’s a weak effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, I get it. I mean, I think I get it,” Niall laughs and reaches to squeeze at Zayn's shoulder. “I can only imagine how weird and stressful this has to be for you. But you're amazing and you're handing it the best you can. Today didn't go well but we're gonna find the watch sooner or later. It’s gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Zayn wasn't worried about it. At least not in this particular moment. Still, hearing Niall say all those things, feeling the warm weight of his hand on Zayn's arm really helps. He relaxes, only now realising how tense he’s been. Zayn does believe that they’ll somehow be able to send Nico back to his time. But reassurance is always a nice thing. Although Niall behaving like this is not good. Niall being the caring, thoughtful and lovely man he is, doesn’t help Zayn to get a hold of his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Niall. I really—That really means a lot,” Zayn smiles, not sure what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an idea where to search next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting at his lip, Zayn thinks this is not a conversation he's ready for. He has no idea how to tell Niall that he—as Nico's second parent—probably has the watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Nico will remember some more details,” Niall continues. Absentmindedly he starts drawing abstract patterns on Zayn's arm with his fingers. “Maybe we could ask him to draw it? He seems to have a talent for drawing, after his dad I'd say. It might be easier for him to recall what it looked like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather's,” Zayn blurts out. “It was his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why come up with a plan of breaking the news to Niall if Zayn can just drop a bomb like this and hope for the best? He shuts his eyes tightly, hating how little connection there seems to be between his brain and his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall sends him a surprised look, so he has no other option than to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's—Nico remembered that it had an inscription. The watch, I mean,” Zayn explains. His eyes are traced on the carpet and Niall's hand still squeezing his arm doesn't help him focus. “He's not sure how it went, but he remembers the names Michael and Ada. Like your grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet between them for a short moment before Niall speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” he starts, sounding confused. “Why would—How did—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure,” Zayn lies. “From what Nico said… From what he remembers, at some point in the future we… we were flatmates for a while. You must’ve left it while you were moving out and Nico and me—the future me, I mean—had to find it at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn doesn't dare looking up at Niall. Despite everything he’s been telling himself, not telling Niall the truth makes him feel awful. It is not a thing he would want someone to hide from him, if the roles were reversed. Zayn tries to convince himself it's for the best, but he’s not so sure anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That's—That makes sense. I think. Although it's a bit surprising that I haven't managed to get rid of you even after all those years,” Niall admits eventually with a small chuckle. “So what now? Should we start looking at my place? Although I don't think I have any old watches lying around the flat. I can't really tell if I’ve ever seen anything like the watch that Nico described. The safest bet would be calling my dad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall trails off, getting lost in his thoughts. Just like that, he seems to accept the fact that his grandfather's watch is involved in this whole history. Without questioning it any further, he jumps over it and starts planning how he can help. Zayn's heart leaps in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zayn says, although he feels a lump growing in his throat. “For everything you're doing. Your help is so… I really appreciate it. I don't—It would be way harder without everything you've done for me. And for Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it, Zen,” Niall tries to sound annoyed but the smile on his face ruins the impression. Niall's hand slides off Zayn's shoulder and lands on his knee instead as Niall leans closer. “Don't even try. Of course I'm helping you, you're my one and only—apparently now and in the future. But back to the point—if you don't mind, I can call my da tomorrow? Maybe he’d know more about this watch. It's getting late and knowing the old man's habits, he's already snoring in front of the telly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn only nods in response. Partially because he has trouble processing everything, feeling way too many emotions at once, and partially because he would really appreciate getting some sleep to clear his head before they decide what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know about you, but I'm gonna collect the little one and head to bed,” Zayn admits, breaking the silence that has fallen between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even surprised, you always want to head to bed,” Niall chuckles. “But this time, I gotta agree with you. And speaking of, where's little Nicolas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and my dad are playing with my old railway. And they had the nerve to kick me out of the room while doing so,” Zayn sighs. He pats Niall's hand resting on his knee and gets up. “Come on. Maybe if we crash their party without invitation, they'll let us play with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn doesn’t sleep well that night. It takes him ages to quiet the thoughts in his brain, so he rolls around in bed for over an hour before he is finally able to fall asleep. Despite that, when he wakes up it’s slightly past nine o’clock and Nico is still snoring quietly by his side. For a moment or two, Zayn considers staying in bed. Even if he won’t be able to fall asleep again, he can at least pretend and ignore all the things that he should be dealing with for a little longer. Eventually, he gives up with a small sigh and rolls onto his other side, slipping out from under the covers. Niall’s bed is already empty, but it’s nothing really surprising. Not bothering to change from his pyjamas, Zayn leaves the room and goes downstairs, following the quiet chatter that already comes from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the household is already there. His mum is standing by the cooker, frying some eggs. His dad and Niall are sitting by the table, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Zayn can’t help but smile, seeing that Niall is keeping his back a bit straighter than usual and that he is glancing at Yaser with the corner of his eye every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Zayn says, entering the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choir of good mornings greets him as he pours himself the remaining coffee from the coffee maker. Zayn drops a kiss onto his mum’s head and does the same with his dad as he walks to the table. He is about to sit down when he meets Niall’s expectant gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha’?” Zayn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting one?” Niall pouts, but his eyes are laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Zayn a moment to get what he’s talking about, but when his sleepy brain deciphers the message Zayn only rolls his eyes with a chuckle. Even still, he leans forward. But because he already started lowering himself on the chair by Niall’s side, the kiss lands more on his friend’s temple than the top of his head. If the grin Niall sends him in response is any indication, Niall doesn’t mind that at all. Taking a sip from his mug to hide a smile, Zayn notices his dad’s eyes trailed on him, eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn blushes. It is more than certain that his mum has already shared with dad the revelation about Zayn's future spouse. Not that Zayn planned on keeping it from his dad, he just feels awkward enough with knowing looks and comments from one parent at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distraction in the shape of Trisha and her scrambled eggs comes right at that moment, saving Zayn from further embarrassment. For a moment when everybody focuses on eating, there’s silence between them. After a few minutes when Zayn feels more awake, he decides to bring up the topic of the watch. He realises it is probably the only thing he’s been talking about for the last few days, but he doesn’t think anybody blames him, considering the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short discussion, they all agree that the best idea would be to take Nico to Ireland, to visit Niall’s dad. It is hard to look for something none of them has ever seen, so Nico is rather crucial to the hunt. Besides, they would have to get the watch to him one way or another anyway. Niall promises to call his dad after breakfast to give him a heads-up that they’re coming to visit. And after making sure that Zayn doesn’t mind, he’s going to let Bobby in on the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s all settled, Zayn starts thinking out loud, figuring how to get the three of them to Ireland. The quickest and probably the best way would be to fly there and Zayn wonders if they’ll manage to get any tickets for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, breakfast is almost eaten, so Zayn doesn’t really notice when Trisha excuses herself from the table and leaves the kitchen. Soon after Yaser follows her. Only when Zayn feels Niall’s hand covering his own, he looks up from his almost empty coffee cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zen,” Niall says softly, squeezing Zayn’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn didn’t even notice that he’d been picking at the tablecloth this whole time, so he lets go of the crumpled fabric between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he’s sure that he has Zayn’s attention, Niall continues. “I know you’re worried and you want to get Nico home as soon as possible, but… Maybe we should stay here till tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Zayn asks. “I mean, I know it can be hard to get the tickets so last minute but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not—I just think that… your parents might like to spend some more time with Nico, you know?” Niall says quietly. “And to… brace themselves. ‘Cause… for what we know, it might be the last time they’re seeing their grandson for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Zayn stares at him. He didn’t even think about it. He’s been so worried about Nico, about sending him back to the future that it didn’t even occur to him. Because if Nico goes back to his time, he’s going to disappear from here. Zayn didn’t let himself even consider this possibility. And Niall is completely right—if their understanding of this whole situation is correct, Zayn’s parents won’t see their grandchild for the next 10 years. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that he’s not going to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the next 10 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re right,” Zayn whispers. “I hadn’t—fuck. I didn’t even think about how hard it must be for them, too. I—I just thought that Nico should go back as soon as possible, because maybe if he stays here for too long, the timeline or whatever might be changed and—I have no idea how this works and I don’t want to fuck anything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody is blaming you, Zayn,” Niall squeezes Zayn’s hand once more, his thumb caressing it gently. “You’re doing everything you can. I wanted—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right. I can’t do that to them,” Zayn glances towards the entrance of the kitchen where his parents disappeared a moment ago. “And who knows if everything didn’t get changed the moment Nico appeared here.” He looks back at Niall and then at their joined hands. “I guess we can take a day off from all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trisha comes back to the kitchen she has a smile plastered to her face but Zayn doesn’t miss the redness of her eyes. He feels horrible. Turning his palm so he can squeeze Niall’s hand with a grateful smile, Zayn stands up and walks towards his mum. When he tells her that they’ve decided to stay for another day, she almost drops the plate she was washing and hugs Zayn so tightly he thinks she might’ve broken his rib. As Zayn leaves the kitchen to go upstairs and wake Nico, he sees his mum walking over to the table where Niall finishes his coffee and kissing the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day is relatively calm. After breakfast Niall calls his dad and books plane tickets, knowing very well that Zayn won’t be able to fully relax until it’s done. Later he and Nico find a football in the garage and drag Zayn and Yaser to play with them in the backyard. After about 10 minutes Zayn is rather breathless and his only tactic is to hold Niall in place while his dad/teammate retrieves the ball. And it is rather amusing to see Niall being all flustered and mumbling apologies every time he bumps into Yaser when one of them is trying to dribble. Meanwhile, Trisha is sitting in the corner, rooting for them enthusiastically. Eventually the game finishes when they are all too tired to proceed. Or rather when Zayn is too tired, plonking down onto the grass, dragging Niall down with him.Nico jumps on top of them with a wild yell, and Yaser takes the ball and goes back to the house announcing that he’s the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn has a smile permanently plastered to his face. He must admit that he needed that. A moment to slow down and simply enjoy the company of his family, of Nico and Niall. When his parents and Nico head to the kitchen to prepare lunch, he and Niall lounge on the couch in the living room, Niall’s leg propped on Zayn’s lap to relieve his knee. Everything feels right and Zayn is more content than he has been in a long time. And that’s what scares him. Because even though his anxiety-driven mind calms down, Zayn’s heart is rather far from that state. Spending time with Niall like this, with everything feeling so homely and domestic and </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes Zayn believe that maybe there is a version of the future where the two of them could make it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, the version they are a part of right now is not the one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they land in Dublin the next day, it's only slightly past noon. The goodbye at the Malik's house wasn't easy but it went better than Zayn expected. Trisha gave Nico what seemed to be a 10 minute hug but she didn't shed a single tear—until after they left, Zayn assumes. He can't really blame her or his dad, whose eyes seemed watery when he dropped them at Leeds airport. Zayn hates to even think about the fact that he'll have to say goodbye to Nico if everything goes right. The connection Zayn has felt since the very first moment he saw Nico grows stronger with each day. Even if Nico weren’t his son, his future son, it would be hard for Zayn to say goodbye to this kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the airport Niall's dad is already waiting for them. As soon as he spots them, Bobby's face brightens up and he embraces Niall in a bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be the end of the world if you've come to visit your old man,” Mr. Horan says, taking a step back and patting his son's cheek affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry da, but you know I'm trying to come as often as I can,” Niall smiles, although he does seem properly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I understand, don't worry. Nice to see you too, Zayn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn smiles a bit awkwardly when the attention is drawn to him and he shakes Mr. Horan's hand. “Nice to see you, sir. Thanks for having us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall's dad only rolls his eyes at that, “Stop with the sir already! Told you the last time to call me 'Bobby’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” Zayn chuckles although he doesn't think he'll ever get to actually addressing Niall's dad by his first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Horan then turns to look at Nico, who's standing calmly at Zayn's side. Or swaying more like, rubbing at his half-closed eyes. When they got up this morning, Nico had been extremely excited about the flight and seeing Grandpa Bobby. Although the little amount of sleep he's gotten due to staying up late and an early start to get to the airport on time has eventually beaten him. He slept through the entire hour and 23 minutes it took them to fly from Leeds to Dublin andis still in the process of waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Nicolas, then!” Niall's dad greets him with a smile that the kid sluggishly returns. “Better get you to the car before you fall back asleep here and now, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride lasts another hour. Nico is fast asleep as soon as they get into the car, using Zayn as his personal pillow. The car is filled with the quiet hum of the radio and slightly less quiet chatter between Niall and his dad. They exchange the latest family updates and most interesting gossip. Every now and then Zayn is engaged in the conversation but the Horan men are rather self-sufficient. After his first meeting with Horan senior, Zayn knew from whom Niall inherited his chattiness. It's nice really, listening to their voices mixing, talking about people Zayn mostly doesn't know. It's almost like a lullaby and Zayn has to fight off sleepiness before he joins his son in a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the car pulls off in front of a small brick house. Zayn even has been here once or twice, although now he doesn't really remember on what occasion. For Nico, the time to get up has not come yet and he only mumbles, cuddling closer to Zayn with no intention of waking up. Defeated, Zayn decides to carry the—not exactly featherweight, he must admit—kid inside, laying him on the couch in the living room after Bobby's advice. Then, he joins Niall and Bobby in the kitchen where his friend is fixing tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I've heard you've gotten yourself in quite an adventure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn's first reaction is rather defensive but when he turns to look at Niall's dad, he relaxes. A small smile is plastered to Bobby's face and he seems genuinely curious, not mocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess I did," Zayn shrugs, not really sure what else to say. "I know the whole thing sounds mad, I wouldn't even believe it myself if it didn't happen to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really believe the whole soulmate thing anymore - for rather obvious reasons," Mr. Horan laughs, although a bit self-deprecatingly. "But me mum is an expert on this stuff. She really believes in this whole magic and seems to have a lot of knowledge of the topic. Maura always used to say there's something mystic about her. Probably she'd be of more help to you, way more than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't put yourself down, old man," Niall pats his father's arm affectionately, a fond smile on his face. "For now we need your help to turn this house upside down. Maybe later there will be time for Nana’s druid-ness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, they do not start ‘turning the house upside down’ right away. Instead, Niall sets three cups of tea at the table in the corner of the spacious kitchen. Encouraged by the warm beverage waiting for him—and even warmer smile that Niall sends him—Zayn leaves his secure position by the entrance of the kitchen and joins the Horans at the table. It's not like he doesn't like their company. It's only that he has suddenly been struck by the thought that there is a universe in which Bobby is his father-in-law. It is rather unnerving, to say the least. Even though Niall's dad is one of the most easygoing and kind people Zayn knows, he can’t get rid of the nervousness he feels being in his presence now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To probably no one's surprise they don’t find anything, except Niall’s old guitar, which makes him very excited. Sitting on the stairs leading to the tiny back garden, he spends the entire afternoon playing it after he finally manages to properly tune it. Nico is beyond happy to witness this little concert and even happier when Niall lets him try. Zayn is sitting at the lawn chair a few steps from them, smiling to himself as he basks in the sunlight and listens to the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I'm really impressed, little Nicolas! You are totally rocking it!” Niall said. “I thought I could teach you some things, but maybe you are the one to do the teaching, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico, who just managed to play the beginning to the Beatles’</span>
  <em>
    <span> Love Me Do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with only a few mistakes, looks up, beaming. It is clear as day how happy Niall’s words made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn to play like this?” Niall asks, ruffling Nico’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa started to teach me a while ago,” Nico answers with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Zayn is too endeared by the sight in front of him to notice that they’ve reached a minefield. It takes a minute or two for him to realise what is happening and he sits up in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean this guy?” Niall raises his eyebrows, pointing at Zayn with his thumb. “I tried to teach him so many times and he’s still rubbish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant—!” Nico starts with a laugh, but then stops for a moment and adds. “I meant my other dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Niall only says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Zayn, surprised. But instead of looking at him, Zayn’s eyes are on Nico. As his heart is still hammering in his chest, Zayn sends the boy a sad but grateful smile. Before any of them can say anything more, Bobby’s voice comes from the house, calling Nico. The boy jumps up and disappears inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leaves Zayn alone with Niall and trying to hide from his friend’s eyes, still fixed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—” Niall starts after a while, but it seems that even he isn’t sure how to finish the sentence. “I haven’t even thought about it before. But, of course Nico has a second parent. Have you—? Do you know who he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Zayn’s heartbeat comes back to its—regular during the last few days—frantic rhythm. He tries to think of a suitable answer but it’s hard to make sense of the mess he has in his head right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t—” he struggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. You’re right,” Niall says, even though Zayn isn’t sure in what matter is he right. “It’s none of my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is. I—it is just so confusing and I have no idea what to do most of the time and—” Zayn lets out a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me who it is. I… I’m happy for you. A bit jealous, but mostly happy,” Niall says with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn raises an eyebrow, sending his friend a questioning look. “Jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall’s eyes drift down to the guitar lying beside him on the stairs. Absentmindedly he starts strumming the strings gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not of all the stress and everything happening now, obviously. But like,” Niall shrugs. “Of this future where you’ll have a son and a husband. A happy family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Niall glances back up at Zayn. Hearing his words and seeing the sadness in his eyes, Zayn feels a lump in his throat. There are so many thoughts floating in his head, so many things he wants to say at that moment. But he doesn’t have the courage to voice any of them. Especially not when one particular thought comes to the surface and Zayn can’t get rid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what—” Zayn starts, not sure if he should continue. If he wants to. “What about Shawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall’s reaction is far from what Zayn expects. His eyes skip back to the guitar next to him and he shakes his head a bit, the movement so small that Zayn’s not sure if he really saw it. A small huff of laughter escapes Niall’s lips but there’s nothing happy in it. Zayn is about to ask Niall what happened, but he is interrupted by Nico running back to them. The boy wraps his arms around Niall’s neck, hugging him from behind and announces that dinner is ready. Niall looks at him over his shoulder and beams as if the conversation he and Zayn just had, didn’t happen. With a happy cheer, Niall gets up. Nico is still laughing and clinging to him, so Niall gives him a piggyback ride inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that reassures Zayn that he didn’t imagine the entire talk is the small shrug and sad smile that Niall gives him before he and Nico disappear inside. For another minute or two Zayn just sits there, staring at the balcony door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he is more than sure that his heart won’t make it to the end of this quest in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide to stay at Bobby’s house one more day before they go to visit Niall’s grandparents. Even though Zayn is still anxious about the situation, he knows that Nico needs some time to rest and not to worry too much about it. Zayn can worry for both of them. For the entire next day, Nico is constantly at Niall’s side. He sits next to him at the kitchen table when they are having dinner, he runs with him to help make the beds upstairs, he lays his head on Niall’s lap when they’re watching a movie before bed. Seeing them together like that, seeing the smiles they exchange is not helping Zayn to suppress his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the more time they spend together, the more convinced Zayn gets that he does have feelings for Niall. Probably has for a while, maybe even since university. He has just been too cowardly to do anything about it. And then when Shawn came into the picture, it was out of the question. For all those years, Zayn had to become very good at hiding it. So good he even managed to convince himself that there’s nothing there. But this little trip is probably the first time he has spent so much time with Niall in a really long time. It feels like Zayn is discovering all the wonderful traits his friend has all over again. How caring and thoughtful he is. How warm his hugs and words are. How gold his heart is. How he can read Zayn like an open book and always knows how to help him or what to do to make him feel better. How good and gentle he is with Nico. Just thinking about all this makes Zayn’s heart beat in a way it hasn’t for a long time. And what on Earth did that conversation he and Niall had in the garden mean? It takes all his willpower not to start screaming or run away from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To add to the things Zayn has to worry about, Nico seems like something is bothering him. At first glance everything is fine. The boy is clearly happy to spend some time with Bobby, he is constantly goofing around and laughing with Niall. But there are also moments when he gets unusually quiet. There is something sad in his eyes and Zayn can’t really grasp what it is. And when he asks Nico about it, the boy shrugs with a smile and pretends that everything is fine. But it clearly isn’t. And it hurts Zayn that he can’t work out what it is and help Nico somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the evening before their trip to Niall’s grandparents house, Nico goes to bed early. Which is yet another sign that something is off, because he always tries to stay up with them for as long as possible. But this time when Zayn finally gets to the bedroom, Nico is already fast asleep. And that’s when Zayn notices that they have a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom Bobby prepared for them has two beds—a double bed and a small single bed that used to be Niall’s when he still lived here. When they arrived yesterday, they all agreed that the most reasonable solution would be if Zayn and Nico took the big one and Niall could sleep in his old one. But now for some reason, Nico is sprawled across the small bed by himself. For a minute or two, Zayn stands in the middle of the room, wondering what to do. He doesn’t have the heart to wake Nico up and ask him to move to the other bed. Zayn’s pretty sure that he will wake up if Zayn tries to carry him. Trying to fit into the tiny space beside the kid is also out of the question. Before Zayn can consider his other options, the bedroom door opens and Niall walks in. Drying his head with a towel, he sends Zayn a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico got bored of sleeping in the big, comfy bed, I guess,” Zayn whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall huffs out a laugh, glancing at the sleeping kid. “You sure he’s your son? Giving up the biggest bed in the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for Zayn's answer, Niall walks over to the double bed and slips under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he asks when Zayn still doesn't move from his spot. "We can share, yeah? I should be wary here, you're the covers-hogger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles quietly at that, but his head is still going crazy. Sharing a bed with Niall is the last thing he needs right now. Though if he doesn't want to make the situation weird by suggesting that he could sleep on the floor, Zayn doesn't have a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I'll give you a goodnight cuddle. With all the stress lately, you really need a Niall cuddle," Niall says with a grin and open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting under the covers, Zayn lets himself be pulled into a hug. A bit reluctantly, he makes himself more comfortable, resting his head on Niall's chest. There's nothing wrong with that, Zayn assures himself. They did this before and it didn’t feel weird. So why does it now? But at least Niall was right. Zayn really did need a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk for a bit about the plan for tomorrow, before they go quiet again. It’s late and they should get some rest. However, Zayn is too distracted and his mind is way too busy to let him sleep. Some more time passes and Zayn’s pretty sure that Niall has already fallen asleep. The tiredness is getting to Zayn, too. Somehow, the steady beating of Niall’s heart helps to calm his restless thoughts. He's too comfortable to move, not willing to even flick off the bedside light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Niall speaks, apparently still awake. His words are quiet, but they shout in Zayn’s head, the sleepiness gone in a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zayn half-whispers, half-yells, lifting his head to make out Niall’s face in the dim light. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is beating in his chest. He doesn’t know how he feels about that. He doesn’t know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niall </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels about that, since his tone is relatively chill. Zayn immediately worries whether it was his fault, if he wasn’t careful enough and Niall figured everything out, if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just—It wouldn’t work out. We both agreed it’s better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… You two are perfect for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall lets out a sad little laugh. “Everybody always said that. And it felt like it was true at the beginning. But—it turned out that we want different things from life. And if we were to… to think of a future together, it would be impossible to reconcile it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things like what?” Zayn asks, sitting up on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… Shawn’s a wonderful artist. And he wants to create and perform, to conquer the world like the star he is. At first it was exciting, to see how it all works, getting to tour with him sometimes. But he’s getting more and more recognition—and he completely deserves all of it—and it gets… hard. I realised that I want something more… stable. A home. Someone to come home to. A family. And we both knew that if we stayed together, that wouldn’t be an option for a while. He’s a wonderful man, but… that wasn’t it. We weren’t the ones for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Zayn doesn’t say anything, processing everything he just heard. It is hard to think of anything to say in such a situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry that it didn’t work out. But if you feel like it wasn’t it, maybe it’s for the best. I want you to be happy, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Zen,” Niall's lips curl upwards in a little smile. “It sucks and it does make me sad. I really thought that maybe I’m not doomed, but I don’t know anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doomed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like. If this whole soulmate thing really exists. Maybe I’m out of the loop or something. Or since my parents weren’t their one and onlys, maybe I’m not destined to have my own, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn starts to shake his head with disagreement before Niall even finishes. He hates that Niall feels like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever say that, Niall. You're not doomed. You haven't found the right person yet, that's all. And your parents have nothing to do with that," Zayn says solemnly. "Besides it's not like there's only one person, only one soulmate for everyone. You can love many people, fall out of love with many. That doesn't mean that one love is better than the other. My mom always said that love, soulmates are like flowers. If you tend to them, they bloom. It takes time, sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall doesn't try to interrupt him, just listens quietly, soft eyes focused on Zayn the entire time. When Zayn finishes, he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Zen. I really do. And maybe you're right. But sometimes it's hard to believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Zayn only squeezes Niall's arm in a comforting gesture. He feels a lump in his throat when he turns away and flicks the light back off. There are so many things he could say. Things that could convince Niall that he's not doomed, that he's loved, that there's a future where all of his dreams have come true. But he doesn't say any of them. For right now, it wouldn't make anything easier for them. So Zayn only wishes Niall a good night and curls under the covers on his side of the bed, with his thoughts running restlessly in his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Zayn takes his time waking up. It’s not exactly on purpose, but the room is empty, his phone says it’s already past 11 AM and yet nobody tried to drag him from bed. It’s nice. And quite unusual after the chaos that his life has been lately. He can hear scraps of muffled conversation somewhere downstairs, which means that the rest of the household is fine and already on their feet. Zayn presses his face further into his pillow, not really wanting to fall back asleep but not wanting to get up either. As he lays there, he realises that the pillow beside him still has traces of Niall’s scent on it. His heart misses a beat as he takes a deep breath. With a sigh, Zayn rolls onto his back. The conversation from last night comes back to him, making him sigh again. He doesn't really know what to make out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another half an hour passes before Zayn makes it downstairs. Following the voices, he ends up in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, that's way too much jam!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even try to argue with me, little Nicolas! There's no such thing as too much jam. And definitely not that jam," Niall says, holding up a jar to Nico's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them are standing by the kitchen counter, facing away from Zayn so they don't notice he's there yet. He can't really see what they're doing but something smells delicious and if the jam's involved, Zayn can't help but move closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so special about it?" he asks, peaking over Niall's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall only greets him with a smile and lifts his shoulder to wrap his arm around Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This, my dear," Niall starts theatrically, while Zayn tries to fight the odd urge to blush. "Is the best thing that the Horan family has to offer. Except me, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Zayn confirms, biting back a smile. "Care to say something more about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the greatest jam of all jams, the taste of my childhood, made by the Ada Horan herself. And this little rascal here," Niall says, ruffling Nico's hair, "dares to stop me from eating it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn gasps. "That's mutiny!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't try to stop you! I love this jam, too!" Nico argues at the same time. "I just said it's a bit too much for one pancake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same thing," Niall shrugs. "Now I'm taking away the pancakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico yells in horror when Niall picks up the plate with a delicious looking stack of pancakes. Luckily, it is just an idle threat and the only thing Niall does is move the pancakes to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take the drinks?" Niall asks Zayn, pointing at the counter with his chin. "I've made you coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn smiles gratefully and brings the drinks to the table. Taking a sip of his coffee makes him only smile more. It's exactly how he likes it - with a bit of milk and no sugar. Sitting at the table he watches Niall and Nico, deep in conversation in between bites. He's not really sure what they're talking about but it still makes his heart swell. It's hard to believe how easily they've all gotten so comfortable in this little domestic bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it's not that hard to believe. Maybe that's just how things are. That no matter in what place or time they are, they'll always find a way to be together and happy. It's a comforting thought - but on the other hand, it makes Zayn feel a pang of guilt. Does he really have the right to keep the truth hidden from Niall? He kept convincing himself it was for the best, but he's not so sure now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright, Zen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking out of his thoughts, Zayn looks up just to meet Niall's concerned gaze. Zayn quickly musters a smile, hoping it's convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I… still haven't woken up, I need a minute," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, sleeping beauty," Niall smiles, but he still seems a bit suspicious. "We could go to Nana's later, if you want. I've already spoken to her. But we'll talk about the details later, when you're up and running properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn only rolls his eyes at that. Though he is glad he doesn't have to deal with that right now. The closer they're getting to solving it all, he feels relieved, but also the anxiety and worry is eating him alive. What if nothing works? Or what if it does and Nico will disappear? If so, will he—will they—have the chance of meeting him again? Zayn is not sure which scenario terrifies him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seems like he's not the only one that worries. During the rest of the meal, Nico goes quiet. He answers the questions Niall asks him, but that's it. All the energy from before has disappeared. Munching on his pancake, he stares at the table, deep in thought. Zayn’s heart aches. He's about to reach out and make sure the boy's ok, to give him a hug. But before he does that, Niall speaks first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kiddo? Wanna play some guitar after breakfast? Was hoping you could teach me some of the other songs you can play?" he playfully bumps their shoulders together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit reluctantly, Nico smiles. "I told you I don't know that many songs. I'm not any good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll, from what I've heard, you're pretty great," Niall smiles. "And practice makes perfect, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, within seconds Nico properly lights up at Niall. Zayn does, too. For God knows which time, he tries not to think too much about how well Niall seems to know Nico already, how comfortable they are around each other. He also tries not to think about how uncomfortable his heart seems to be around Niall. Or about the fact that he's fallen in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand it does seem like a big deal, but somehow… Zayn doesn't think it is. But for the last few days he's been giving it a bit of thought. Trying to figure out how he feels. Trying out how those three simple words sound in his head. It scared him, at first. He tried to convince himself that it's just how this situation has affected him and it will pass once it's over. That he was confusing his possible future and his current feelings. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that this is actually the one thing he's not uncertain about. He loves Niall. Has for a while, probably. And the scariest thing? It isn't the feeling itself. It is the fact how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feels, how quickly Zayn's heart is beating thinking about this. He has fallen in love with his best friend and the possible future father of his son. It sounds insane. And yet, weirdly enough it's all true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lets out a little sigh and smiles to himself, hearing the boys fooling around with Niall's old guitar in the living room. From what he hears from his spot by the kitchen sink, Niall is on a whim, making up lyrics to a random melody Nico tries to play, making the kid laugh out loud. It seems he has forgotten about what worried him, at least for a bit. Zayn reminds himself to try and talk to him later. Meanwhile, he takes out his phone and goes to the garden so he can call his mum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zen, you've missed the best concert ever. You should be disappointed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn sits on the stairs, fiddling with his phone. He finished talking a while ago but didn't feel like moving yet. When he hears Niall’s voice, he cranes his neck and pouts at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am! But I was talking to ma, giving her a little update," Zayn explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods at that and drops onto the stair next to him. "How's she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Just a bit worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods again and falls silent for a moment. Zayn closes his eyes and leans back on his arms. There's no sun he can bask in, sadly. The summer might be approaching but it's Ireland after all. It's still nice, though. He can feel Niall's side pressed slightly into his on the narrow steps, their knees bumping together. Taking a deep breath, Zayn tries not to focus too much on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you?" Niall asks after a moment. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm…" Zayn hesitates, looking for a good word, "reconciled. With everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes, seeing that Niall's watching him with his head propped on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I'm still worried and nervous and anxious as fuck, of course I am. But I know I'm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we're</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doing everything we can. And if there's some hope it all will end well, I'm gonna cling to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And saying this out loud, Zayn realised that it's true about everything. About Nico, his future, his feelings for Niall. He's accepted it all. And if there's even a flicker of hope that some of the things can go in the direction that Nico has pointed him at, it's going to be ok. Zayn can't do much about it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall gives him a small smile and there's something so warm and soft in his eyes that makes Zayn want to kiss him. He doesn't, though. He smiles back, feeling a bit sheepish under Niall's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so proud of you, Zen," Niall says. "I can't even imagine myself in such a situation but you're handling it so well, it's great. You're great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn pulls himself up to sit straighter and hide his blush from Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're pretty great yourself. You've helped me so much, it wouldn't be as easy without you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is my da's house, so you're probably right," Niall jokes and Zayn chuckles, grateful for lessening that weird tension between them. But Niall bumps their shoulders together and smiles without meeting Zayn's eyes. And Zayn knows it's his way of thanking for the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of." Niall starts after a moment, sounding almost apologetic. "I had a purpose coming to find you in the first place. Other than making sure you're okay that is." When Zayn sends him a questioning look, he explains, "My grandma called, actually. She was asking if we're still coming over today and I said yes? Cause that was the original plan, but if you've changed your mind I can—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn shakes his head before he can finish. "No, Niall, that's OK. I think we should go today. There's no point in waiting. I'm scared but so is Nico and I can only imagine how hard it all is for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Let's stay for dinner and then we can be on our way, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a few minutes past 5 pm, when Niall pulls out in front of his grandparents’ house. It's small but even from the outside Zayn can feel it's cozy. There are planters with colourful flowers all over the lawn, and the door and windowsills were painted blue once, though now the paint is peeling off a bit. It still looks lovely, though. Niall tells them to go ahead and let his grandma know they're here, while he parks. Before Zayn has a chance to knock at the door, it opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn has never met Niall’s grandma but it would be impossible to take her as anyone else. The woman standing in front of him is a petite, elderly lady, her long grey hair put into a long braid hanging over one of her shoulders. But her bright blue eyes and warm smile are almost identical to Niall’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ms. Horan. I’m—” Zayn starts, but before he has a chance to finish, she interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are, love,” she says. When Zayn’s close enough she presses a hand to his cheek fondly. Then she looks down at Nico and her smile grows even bigger. “And you. I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to meet you, mo stóirín.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, granny Ada,” Nico grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is speechless, watching this whole exchange with growing horror. How is this possible? Did Niall figure everything out after all, and told his grandma? What is he supposed to do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did—” he tries to ask but doesn’t know what he wants to ask about. He’s glad Niall’s haven’t caught up with them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandson might be a bit slow when it comes to soulmates and all that. But did you really think I wouldn’t be able to recognise my kin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t really explain anything to Zayn or lessen his nerves. But suddenly all those times Niall has talked about his grandma’s “druid-ness” makes perfect sense. Maybe it wasn’t all joking after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, Niall joins them inside and wraps his grandma in a hug as soon as he sees her. Zayn's still too confused and shaken to properly pay attention to the conversation happening around him. They are ushered into the living room, tea and cake—it's a blueberry cheesecake that Niall almost forcefully stuffs into Zayn's mouth, explaining it'll "rock his world like nothing before"—already waiting for them. Ms. Horan doesn't mention anything else and Niall's behaviour hasn't changed, either. Zayn lets himself relax. He listens to all the stories about his childhood that Niall shares and smiles, seeing how happy Nico is to hear them. Even though he's pretty sure the boy knows them already. It is a nice evening. And since this is their last stop, Zayn doesn't feel the need to rush things anymore. They're closer to solving this mystery than they'll ever be and if it won't work, Zayn has no idea what to do next. So what is the point in hurrying? Besides, since Niall pointed it out back in his parents house, Zayn has learned to cherish every moment with Nico he gets. Who knows what the future will bring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pie is eaten and the tea is drunk, Niall gets up to clean up the dishes and Zayn offers to help him. Meanwhile, Nico and Ms Horan say they're going to look for the watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" Niall asks, handing Zayn the plate he'd just washed. "You seem…lost in your thoughts today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I am, a bit," Zayn shrugs, drying the plate with the tea towel. "Just wondering what happens next."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall only nods. Zayn appreciates that he doesn't push and ask more questions, because he wouldn't be able to answer them anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma seems to like you a lot," Niall points out after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn's heart stops for a moment. Zayn almost forgot about Ms. Horan’s earlier words. Could it be that Niall knew as well, after all? Did she tell him something? Trying not to panic, Zayn nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was surprised, too. It's my first time meeting her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll, I might've talked about you on various occasions." Niall shrugs. "So she knows you a bit, in a sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zayn glances to the side at him, Niall's cheeks seem to be a bit more red than usual. Furrowing his brows, Zayn smacks him with the tea towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There must be loads of lies coming out of your mouth if she likes me so much," Zayn says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fewer than you'd expect, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall grins over his shoulder. Zayn reciprocates the gesture, holding Niall's gaze a bit longer than necessary. Then he finally looks down and has to stop a little sigh that almost escapes his lips. Seeing that Niall's almost done with the dishes, he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I'll go check if Nico and your grandma don't need any help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging the tea towel over Niall's shoulder, Zayn leaves the kitchen and goes to the living room. He wonders if Nico and Ms. Horan have found anything. Hut instead of joining them, Zayn stops abruptly, hearing Nico's voice. He sounds like he's been crying. Zayn looks inside the room, but both of them are sitting on the couch with their backs to Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—if it never happens? I've ruined everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't, love. And nothing that happens or will happen is not your fault," Ms. Horan says gently, pulling him in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if something changed? And now they won't be together anymore? I don't want dad to know I ruined it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm old, Nicolas, you know? And after all those years I've learned that everything happens for a reason. So your coming here had to have a reason, too. If something's meant to be, it's meant to happen sooner or later. Your parents are soulmates. They are together and happier than anyone in your time. Niall and Zayn are not together now, but we don't know what will happen. They probably don't either. What we know, is that sometime out there, your parents are in love and waiting for their beloved son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms. Horan's eyes catch Zayn's over Nico's head and Zayn wonders if she knows he's been here all along. He swallows thickly, not sure what to do now. He knew Nico was miserable. He tried to talk to him many times, more or less outright asking him how he felt about the whole thing. But Nico has never told him all this. He always simply smiled bravely and said it's nothing. And all this time he was anxious to worry Zayn and tell him how he really felt. Tears start to well up in Zayn's eyes. But it was Nico's next words that broke Zayn's heart even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can't tell papa that I love him and I'll miss him. ‘Cause he doesn't know me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn takes a step back. He feels sick to his stomach. How could he let all this happen? Hiding the truth from Niall seemed like a good idea at first, but not only he was hurting Niall, but also this poor, little, terrified boy. Their own son. How didn’t he think  about how hard it must have been for Nico, being around his own papa all this time without him knowing who he is? Zayn can’t forgive himself. And yet, Nico still cares about him enough to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> from all his worries and anxieties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn didn't know he could fuck up so badly as a parent even before properly becoming one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like he might throw up, Zayn turns around, wanting to get some fresh air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that's the moment Niall picks to leave the kitchen. Before Zayn has the chance to run, Niall's eyes fall on him. The smile on his face disappears immediately, taking in Zayn's face with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My God, Zen. What happened? Is everything okay? Is Nico—?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob escapes Zayn's mouth, not giving him the chance to muffle it with his hand. In a split second Niall is by his side, wrapping him in a hug. It makes Zayn feel even worse. How dare he lie to this wonderful man all this time? If there was anyone to blame for destroying everything, it was Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so. So sorry, Niall," Zayn says. His voice comes out more like a broken whisper. "I can't believe how I could do this to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to move away, but Niall gently grabs his arms before he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what? You're freaking me out and I don't know what to do, babe. What happened? Zen, please, just talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lied to you. I shouldn't have and I'm never gonna forgive myself. I don't expect you to. I've—," Zayn raises his head, trying to look Niall in the eyes. He owes him that much. "You are Nico's papa. You're the second parent he always talks about. I—it's you. He's your son, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet, except for the muffled voices coming from the other side of the hall. Niall's hands slowly fall down until he's not touching Zayn anymore. His expression is a mixture of so many emotions that Zayn can't recognise any of it. Except shock. That's clear as a day, even through Zayn's glassy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Niall manages to say, eventually. "What did you—?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Niall," Zayn repeats. Hell, he's going to repeat it for the rest of his life if Niall will still want to talk to him after everything. "But it's true. Nico is your son. I— you should go to him. He needs you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall is still looking at him, his brows furrowed. No more words leave his mouth and Zayn can't blame him, even though this silence is worse than if Niall had started yelling at him. But this is not the time for them to fight. And Niall seems to know that, too. He takes his eyes off Zayn and looks over his shoulder at the living room door. He takes a slow, hesitant step. The next ones are more confident and in a second Niall disappears in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zayn heads to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zayn doesn't know how long it's been but he can't move. The stair under his butt is cold and uncomfortable. He's shaking but he is not sure whether it's because of the chilly air or the dry sobs that go through him every now and then. The heels of his hands that he's been pressing against his eyes make him see red spots whenever he blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like he deserves all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, Zayn wants to go inside and check if Nico's alright, if Niall's alright. Maybe they've found the watch? Maybe Nico is already gone? That thought frightens him so much, he shakes it off immediately. But on the other, he is not sure if any of them want to see him now. It is hard to say whether Zayn is hiding more from them or from himself and how embarrassed he feels. How could he let all of that happen? And how can he not be by his son's side at this moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall is with him, he reminds himself. Zayn knows it might be too late for that, but they deserve that time together. He wishes he could have realised it sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice when the door behind him opens. Something warm falls on his shoulders, making him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall lowers himself onto the stairs and sits beside him. His eyes are fixed on something on the other side of the street. Nothing else comes out of his mouth. Zayn wraps the soft thing—that he now recognises as Niall's jacket—tighter around his shoulders and looks straight ahead, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico's— Nico's making some cocoa with Nana," Niall answers the unasked question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods. Thanks to this information, he feels as if some weight has been taken off his chest, at least. He stays silent, giving Niall time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to say I'm not mad. Because I am. You shouldn't have hidden it from me. But I understand why you thought it was for the best. I can't blame you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should," Zayn mumbles. "I was worried I’d destroy your relationship with Shawn and I didn't want you to feel…obligated. In any way. But you had the right to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," Niall agrees. "But it was you who were thrown into this all of sudden. You tried to protect me and Nico and somehow make everything work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lets out a sad chuckle. "And look how it all worked out for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just as it was supposed to," Niall says. Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn can see that Niall is finally looking at him. "You took Nico in, and took care of him without question. You tried to protect my feelings and my relationship as best as you thought you could. You brought us all here. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn rubs his face with his hands, feeling new tears coming up. This 'here' isn't only Ms. Horan's house, it's also this moment of their journey. The end of it, so it seems. He can't believe that Niall is still sitting here by his side, trying to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you gave me all this time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my son</span>
  </em>
  <span>—," Niall’s voice breaks slightly and he has to clear his throat, before he continues. "I know now this might sound silly, but…I think I've suspected it? Like, I didn't let myself believe it was true and I was convincing myself it was just wishful thinking, imagining things. But something about Nico… I feel like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Like I've always known him. But how could it be possible? How could I have a son? A family? You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn swallows and nods, daring to send a sideways glance at Niall. He knows exactly how he felt. The moment Nico walked through his door, some part of Zayn knew, felt that he was someone most dearest to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I guess it makes sense. Us," Niall adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Zayn finally turns his head to look at Niall. It would be hard to make out Niall's face in the dim light coming from the inside of the house through the windows. But since they’re sitting side by side on the narrow steps, Zayn can see the determination on Niall’s face, the tiny smile hiding in the corner of his lips, the redness of his eyes - similar to his own, probably. And something else, soft and hard to describe, but undeniably there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think so?" Zayn asks, not allowing himself to get his hopes up. He thought Niall would hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I also think that you should not try to protect my feelings anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn snorts with laughter at that, even though a tear, then another runs down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't," he promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also think that there's so much more we have to talk about, later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do. And we will. But for now, we should get back to Nico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they get inside, Nico appears out of nowhere and almost tackles Zayn with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, dad," he mumbles into Zayn's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you sorry for, love? You don't have anything to be sorry for!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn crouches in front of the boy, taking his small face in his hands. He's not crying anymore and he has some traces of the cocoa around his mouth, but his eyes are still red-rimmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry I let you worry alone. I should never have done that," Zayn says, pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you don't hate me?" Nico whispers, looking from Zayn to Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn swallows, feeling as if his heart might break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico, no. Of course not! How could I? I love and will love you more than anything. I'm so sorry I let you believe I could do anything else but that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could we hate our amazing, wonderful son?" Niall agrees, crouching beside them and smiling at Nico. "You're the best thing that happened and will happen to me in my entire life, little Nicolas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you both so much. Now and in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wraps his arms around Zayn and Niall's necks, tugging them both together into a hug. Niall lets out a wet laugh as he presses his face into Nico's shoulder. Zayn smiles. He feels Niall's arm sneaking around his waist. Hugging them both closer, Zayn thinks that maybe he didn't mess up as badly as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma has the watch," Nico says after a moment. His face is wet with tears but he's smiling this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods, wiping Nico's tears away and then his own. Squeezing at Zayn's side, he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're ready to go back?" Niall asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. I'm going to miss you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are going to miss you, too. But we'll see each other in a second, right?" Zayn says, taking Nico's hand, while Niall takes his other one. Together, the three of them go to find the grandfather's watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s confused. He wanders around the house aimlessly, blaming it all on being groggy from sleep. But it can’t be just that. There’s something more to it, something he can’t put his finger on. All those memories he has. It couldn’t be all just a dream. Could it? He drops down on one of the kitchen chairs. His wandering gaze finally stops on the fridge and it makes him jump up from his spot. Not the fridge itself, but a small drawing pinned to it. A drawing of a spaceship going through a crayon galaxy. With shaky fingers, Zayn takes it into his hands, half expecting it to turn into mist the moment he touches it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now, he realises that there’s something scribbled on the other side. When he turns the paper, he sees lopsided letters saying simply ‘Love you, Nico’. His eyes water. So it wasn’t a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapid knocking on his door shakes him out of his thoughts. Wiping his cheeks, Zayn goes to open the door without even checking to see who is on the other side. His heart jumps, seeing Niall standing at his doorstep. He seems unsure, brows furrowed with confusion and some weird determination when he looks at Zayn. Niall opens his mouth to say something, but before he does his eyes land on the drawing that Zayn’s still holding. Niall’s eyes widen when he slowly looks back at Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe— How—?” Niall tries, but can’t find the words. Zayn can’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. I don’t even know how to process it,” Zayn says quietly. Then, a small, shy smile blooms on his lips. “But we have time to figure it out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall’s smile is bright as the sun and his eyes are shining when he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a whole future, so it seems,” he agrees, taking a step forward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico opens his eyes. A bit confused, he looks around and notices that he is laying on the bed in his dads' bedroom. Sitting up, he rubs at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello, little Nicolas," he hears Niall say. "Slept well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking towards the door, he sees papa's smiling head poking into the room. Nico smiles back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, for a bit over an hour. Didn't want to wake you earlier, cause it's pretty late anyway," Niall says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks in and sits on the bed beside Nico, ruffling the boy's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's good you're up now. There's a surprise for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico furrows his brows. He sends papa a suspicious look and is about to slide out of bed, but before he can do that, the door opens again. Nico throws the blanket aside and jumps up on the bed, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, you're home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms wrap tightly around Zayn's neck when he gets near enough. When Nico presses his face into his dad's shoulder, he laughs and places a kiss on top of Nico's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to wake him up, love," Zayn says to Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sleeping anyway," Nico explains. "I thought you won't come home until tomorrow!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the plan, but I managed to get to you earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We missed you so much!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I missed you two like crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without letting go of Nico, Zayn throws himself across the bed, making the boy yell in surprise. He scrunches his nose at Zayn's efforts to keep him close. However, the truth is that he doesn't even try to wiggle out of Zayn's embrace, resting his head against his dad's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Nicolas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look up at Niall who reaches for something laying on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you find that watch?" he asks, showing Nico an old pocket watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was in that box, we brought from Nana's," Nico explains, sitting up. "I actually had the weirdest dream about it! I traveled to the past, before you two were together and we had to go on this whole trip to find this watch so I could go back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Niall asks, but he's not looking at Nico. His and Zayn's eyes meet over Nico's head and a small smile appears on papa's face. "It sounds like the craziest dream, mo stóirín."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good it was just a dream and you didn't disappear from us for real," Zayn says, taking Niall hand and pressing a kiss to Nico's cheek. "We love you so much, Nico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now and in the future," Niall agrees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>